4 Guys and a Clare
by KittenInAPool
Summary: When Clare Edwards needs a place to live for her sophomore year of college.  She never imagined it to be with four guys in a house near campus.  Will Clare be able to handle living with Eli, Jake, Adam, & Sav under one roof for so long?
1. Just the Beginning

**So I've been missing the show "About A Girl" lately. I was so pissed when it got cancelled. Next to Degrassi it was one of my favourite shows on The N, even though it only lasted one season. :( But I'm a bit confident about this story. And I really hope you guys like it. So I'm posting the first chapter, while I finish writing the last of the chapters, just so I know exactly what you guys think of it. :D So READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

**[Author Notes: **

**Everyone is a little OOC in this story**

**Sav and Alli aren't siblings**

**Nobody really has a "past" sort of thing. Like Eli doesn't have a dead ex and yeah**

**Think of the character's current grade but as college students**

**The Dot is a college hangout, not Degrassi high schools hangout**

**And Clare and Alli are friends with Riley, who is in his last year at TU**

**Adam isn't Transgendered. He's just a guy. **

Clare and Alli sat in The Dot sipping coffee and looking in the newspaper for ads for somewhere Clare could stay for her returning year at TU. Alli flipped back and forth through the pages not even trying to look. "C'mon Clare! This is so boring! Why don't you just live at home this year? Your place isn't _that _far from school. And now that you have Betsy, you can get there no problem."

Clare rolled her eyes. "_Betsy_ isn't the greatest car to rely on. She breaks down every now and then, and I can't afford that mechanic bill. So to and from school then to work every day wouldn't help at all!"

"You're right. Sorry." Alli apologized, seriously looking through the newspaper.

The waiter, Riley, also a friend of Clare and Alli's came to their table, setting down their fries. He had curly light brown hair and strong physique. "Y'know, there was a guy who came in yesterday and posted this on our bulletin board." He pulled out a folded piece of paper with a bunch of numbers to rip off at the end out of his pocket. Clare read it as Riley spoke. "I knew you were looking for a place to live, so I took it down before anyone else could see, just so you got first looks."

"Awe Riley you are so sweet!" She got up to hug him. "It sounds perfect. I'm going to give him a call." Riley sat down next to Alli as they stared at her eagerly. Clare stared at the two, smiling awkwardly. "You want me to make the call now huh?" They nodded.

Clare flipped open her phone and dialed the number. She bit her lip awaiting it to start ringing. First ring. Second ring. Third ring. Fourth ring. And right as the fifth ring was about to start a voice answered, "Hello?"

"Uh…hi. I was calling about the roommate position," Clare responded. Alli and Riley mouthed questioningly 'Position' then gave Clare a stupid look, and she waved them down.

"Oh yeah? Cool!" They guy's voice said enthusiastically. "First, I just need your name."

Clare swooned at his voice every time he spoke. He sounded attractive yet informed. Like he was well educated too. "Uh…Clare. Clare Edwards."

"Well, Clare Edwards. How about you come check it out…tomorrow around noon?" The man said and Clare agreed. Then he gave her the rest of the information, and she hung up.

"So?" Riley and Alli said.

"He's going to show me the place tomorrow." Clare smiled.

"He? Oh! Clare living with a man! You're such a little hussy!" Alli joked about Clare's Christianity and virginity. Clare gave her look to shut up, and Alli did then asking, "So what's his name?"

"Eli Goldsworthy." She grinned flirtingly saying his name out loud.

XXX

Noon came quicker than expected. Clare pulled up to the house in her purple El Camino, otherwise called Betsy. She checked her makeup quickly in the mirror and fixed her hair. She awoke late, so she got ready in a hurry. But she didn't want her first impression with her soon to be new roommate to be her just out of bed.

As she made her way to the bricked house, the grass was cut recently and was green. The front looked as it was kept together well and taken care of. The house was already getting high points and she hadn't even walked in yet. When she knocked on the door she admired the white porch and the bench swing.

The door opened and caught her attention immediately. And tall man stood with messy brunette hair, cut short but not too short, and sparkling hazel eyes. Dressed in a flannel with and t-shirt underneath and washed out jeans. Clare smiled at how attractive he was, especially when he smiled at her. "Hi. I'm Clare. Are you Eli Goldsworthy?"

He crossed his arms, leaning against the door trim, and sarcastically replied, "As flattered I am with that comment. No, I'm Jake Martin. Eli's inside. You can come in." He guided Clare into the living room. There was a bunch of framed posters and a plasma screen TV hanging on the wall. Then a large couch and a recliner next to it, with a coffee table in front. She scanned the room to see there were some shirts and jackets on the floor with some bags and school work. And a bowl left on the table in the kitchen attached to living room. But she could deal. Jake walked to the hall a screamed, "Eli! A girl named Clare is here to see you!"

He made his way to the couch to continue watching TV. Clare stood awkwardly by the door until a man, shorter than Jake, but had a few inches on Clare _with _her heels on entered the room. He wore a button up black shirt with a few of the buttons at the top unbuttoned and black skinny jeans. His long hair was as black as his pants, and wore a chained guitar pic necklace and a bunch of rings on his black nail polished fingers. She was overwhelmed with the darkness, until he turned to face her and she was swept away by his Jade green eyes with a small amount of eyeliner, and his amazing bone structure of his jaw. Then he smirked at her, reaching a hand out to shake. "Hi Clare. I'm Eli. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She shook nervously. He continued to smirk and she spoke up, "Well of what I see, you have a really nice place."

He slid his thumbs in his back pockets. "Why thank you! We try our best."

"We?" Clare asked.

"Yeah. Me, Jake, Adam, and Sav. Our old roommate Peter moved out when he graduated last year. And we have an extra room and a fifth of rent not all of us and split for too much longer," Eli explained.

"Well then… Can I see the rest of the place?" She mentioned trying not to sound rude.

"Of course!" Eli snapped out of his gaze and guided Clare down the hallway, kicking some junk against the wall. "Sorry for the mess. Adam, can be a little disorganized." He continued to smirk, which kept making Clare swoon. He opened one door revealing a bathroom. "Here's the downstairs bath."

"That we'd all share?" Clare worryingly asked.

"Well, Jake and Sav. Their rooms are down here, so more convenient. You can use it if you want, but otherwise you would use the upstairs one, by your room." He moved his way down and knocked on another door and someone said, "Come in!" They entered the room where sat a guy with black hair and a black beard to match sitting at his laptop with his electric guitar in his lap. Eli introduced us, "Sav this is Clare, are hopefully new roommate. Clare, Sav."

We greeted each other with a "Hey" and a smile and he turned back to his laptop. Then Eli shut the door. "Well that's Sav! Don't worry. He's a great guy. Just been a little busy with his music and everything." Clare nodded as he guided her up the stairs to a skinny hallway. He opened one door. "This will be your bathroom, along with me and Adam. It's bigger than the one downstairs and has a tub instead of just a shower." Clare nodded approvingly.

A door that was open, that let us walk in a bit and Eli shouted, "Adam! Meet our new potential roommate." A thin, young looking guy with dark brown hair covered by a beanie walked out of a closet with a big smile on his face. He walked up to Clare, and kissed her hand instead of shaking it. "Greetings to meet you Clare."

Clare blushed as Eli rolled his eyes. "Now down this way."-he pointed to a door on the right-"That's my room." Then right next to that door but at the end of the hall, he walked into an empty room. "This would be your room."

Clare wandered into the large bedroom. I was bigger than her bedroom at home. She admired the walk in closet and ceiling fan. And fell in love with the window seat. "Holy crap! This is an amazing room!"

"Yeah well, Peter got first pick on bedrooms. And now that he's gone. We're too lazy to decide who gets it and/or move. So it's all yours. If you move in that is. So what do you say?" He was leaning against the wall admiring _her_ admire the room.

Clare jumped out of joy a bit. "I say, What the hell? I'd be an idiot if I turned this room down alone. Plus, you guys all seem like great guys. I can get used to this kind of living situation."

"Awesome!" He said, and she grew giddy again jumping into a hug with him. He hugged her back. But she pulled away feeling the awkwardness. They looked down at their feet for a moment until Eli said, "So when do you think you can move in?"

**So what do you all think? I wanted to post it now, just incase it didn't get as popular as I hoped and don't waste my time writing the rest of the chapters if there is no story here. :D So just review! I love them so much! Good and bad! Well love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	2. Moving Day!

**Okay, I have to thank you ALL for Reviewing, subscribing, even just reading! I really appreciate it! I know I've made you guys wait so long. But I'm finishing up writing it. I wanted to wait until I was done writing it completely. But I'm getting there and I don't want you guys to start hating me for not updating. But I decided. I'm going to have my updates be scheduled. So I will update a chapter every weekend! :) So once a week on either Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. I'll have a new chapter up! Sound good? hehe Well I'll stop being annoying and let you go on. Don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys I really appreciate you helping me move!" Clare said climbing out of Betsy. Riley got out of the passenger side of Betsy, and Zane and Alli were already out of Zane's car unloading boxes. Each of them grabbed a box and followed Clare. Alli said from the back, "So you never told us what this Eli guy is like."<p>

"He's cute, charming, a fashionable guy, not a fan of color. Kind of got the gothic punk look." Clare answered, pulling the key out of her pocket about to unlock the door.

"This is a pretty big house for just two people," Riley suggested.

"Yeah well, there might have been something I left out." She said walking into the house and immediately there were the guys standing around the TV playing Rock Band.

Alli dropped her jaw staring at all the guys. Riley and Zane already started to head upstairs as Clare had to readjust her box in one arm and pull Alli with her to her new room. Once in her room Alli crossed her arms. "Dish!"

"Dish about what?" Clare said starting to head downstairs.

"That you have FOUR guy roommates!" Alli squealed.

"So what? They're nice guys. That I happen to be living with. What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing. But that it's you!" Riley pointed out.

"Just chill guys. It's not like I'm going to turn into a giant whore a sleep with them all. It's just a living situation so I can get out of my mother's house."

"Aw man! I guess we got to cancel our wild sex party!" Jake joked with a smirk as he walked around Clare and made his way up the stairs carrying one of the boxes that were from her car. Out the door Adam was carrying another box, as Sav and Eli were carrying parts of her bed.

"You guys didn't have to stop your game to help me move in," Clare said being modest.

"Oh, come on! What kind of roommates would we be if we didn't help?" Eli smirked at her as he passed her by.

"Plus. There's a thing called pause too." Adam joked running up the stairs. Clare laughed as her, Alli, Riley, and Zane went to get more of her stuff.

XXX

Clare said bye to her friends as they left. And she collapsed on the couch and shut her eyes. Next thing she knew Sav was nudging her awake. She got up dazed and confused. "Oh crap! Did I fall asleep? Dammit!"

"C'mon, I want to show you something," Sav said, grabbing her hand and guiding her upstairs to her bedroom. She opened her door to reveal her entire room made up. Her bed was put together and made; her bookshelf was up, holding all of her books. Even her desk had all her school stuff including her laptop and iHome with her iPod plugged in and The Latency was playing. Adam, Eli, and Jake jumped out of her closet yelling, "SURPRISE!"

She cuffed her mouth in amazement. "Oh…my…god! You guys didn't have to do this. I would have done it all myself."

"Hey it was the least we could do," Eli said making his way over to her.

Jake then jumped onto her bed. "Plus you looked tired all day. And when you crashed on the couch, we knew you wouldn't want to go to bed later with a box filled room and an unconstructed bed."

Clare grew giddy again. "Awe! You guys are so sweet!" She put up her arms, and all the guys shrugged and went and hugged her in a giant group hug. When they pulled away, she announced, "I think I'm going to have a really amazing time as you guys' new roommate."

All the guys smiled at her. Then Eli interrupted, "Woah! Guys! Look at the time. I should get dinner started."

All the guys agreed and headed out of the room. And Clare asked, "Oh, what are you making?"

Eli stopped in the doorway to turn around and tell her, "Well for your first night officially moved in. I thought I'd make my special spaghetti recipe." Clare was a bit shocked that this charming emo boy has a recipe of his own. "So you can relax. Reorganize anything we did wrong. And dinner will be ready soon." He shut her door and left.

As she looked around her room, she realized the guys didn't do half a bad job. She looked in her closet, never having a walk in closet before. Looking at all her clothes hung up. Everything was perfect.

The guys stood in the kitchen, sitting at the barstools along the counter as Eli stirred his spaghetti sauce. "Bro, this is going to be one hard year," said Adam.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Uh…Have you looked at our new roommate?" Adam replied.

"Oh, does someone have the hots for little Miss Clare?" Sav joked, grabbing a soda out of the fridge.

Adam shoved him. "Dude! C'mon! Be real!"

"Hey, I'm not afraid to admit it. She's super pretty," Eli replied dumping the Spaghetti noodles in the strainer.

"She _is_ a looker," Jake implied.

"Who's a looker?" Clare asked entering the living room.

Jake stuttered. "Uh…hot blonde at the supermarket. You know us guys. Always checking out girls."

"_Right?"_ Clare said, ignoring the confusion brought on in her head. "So is dinner ready? I'm starving!" She took as seat at the round table.

"Someone has a lot of demands for their first night living with us." Eli smirked at her as he set her plate of spaghetti in front of her, and sat down next to her with his own.

The others joined them shortly. Right as everyone picked up their forks, Clare stopped them to say, "Hey guys. I know it might be weird having a girl living with you guys now. But I want you all to know, how thankful I am. With school starting tomorrow, I would loathe it if I was still stuck at my mother's" She was cheery until she groaned at the last part of her sentence.

Sav grabbed her hand. "It's nice to have you with us." Then Eli grabbed her other hand smiling.

She nodded at the each of them and started to eat her spaghetti. "Oh my god! This is delicious Eli!"

"Thank you!" He replied.

"Holy cow! And this is my first dinner I didn't have to say grace before eating."

"Christian family? Yeah I grew up with that too," Jake implied.

"But now I can grow up. And get away from all of that." She smiled as she took another bite of spaghetti. And all the guys cheered, "Here! Here!" Making Clare giggle loudly.

"So we noticed you have an El Camino," Eli spoke up. "I don't think I've ever met a girl to own one."

"I don't think I've ever seen a purple one either!" Sav stated, making everyone laugh.

Clare sighed with a smile. "Yeah. It was present from my old man. It used to be my uncle's, but when he passed my dad got it. So he refurbished it, painted it my favourite color and gave it to me. Her name is Betsy."

"Betsy? Isn't that the name for a cow or something?" Eli joked.

"Hey, you named your hearse Morty!" Adam announced, making everyone laugh.

"You own a hearse?" Clare asked.

"Yeah. He's in the garage," Eli said, taking another bite.

"I'll have to check out _Morty _sometime." A smile grew on each of their faces, before continuing back to their dinner.

XXX

Clare was dressed in her pajamas which were a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. She pulled back her blankets and got her bed ready to sleep in. There was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She hollered.

"Looking good Edwards!" Eli stated when he opened her door, watching her leaned over her bed fluffing a pillow.

"Enjoy the view while you can, Goldsworthy!" She barked back with a smirk on her face. He leered back at her as he shut the door and started to wander around her room. She waited for a moment before asking, "Did you need something? Because I need to get to bed."

"Yeah, just felt like properly welcoming you into our household. And just thought I'd say, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask. We all look at you as one of our _roomies_, as Adam puts it. And we just hope you keep relaxed and treat us like roommates, like family. Y'know, just clearing the air. Since it's one girl with four guys. I can understand if you feel awkward or anything." He started to toss a small stuffed animal that was on her desk back and forth.

"Well thanks. I appreciate knowing that." Clare blushed at the thought that not even one day and they're already counting her as part of this _family_.

Eli set the animal down and picked up a silver ring reading out loud the words inscribed on it, "_Pure Hearts Wait? _What's this?"

She hesitated, realizing what he was looking at. "My…Uh…Purity ring."

He walked up to her. "Like, abstinence?"

"Yeah."

"So, you're a virgin?" Eli assumed nonchalantly.

She brushed her hair back, avoiding eye contact. "Uh…for a matter of fact…I am."

He looked down at the ring again, and Clare finally looked up because he wasn't looking at her. He said, "hmmm…"-then looked up-"that's cool!" He smiled at her as he chucked the ring onto her bed. "Well you have a good night's sleep. Can't be tired for our first day back at TU tomorrow." She grinned as he sideways hugged her good night before leaving.

She grabbed her ring and set on her night stand before turning off her lamp. She laid under her covers, letting her thoughts run through her mind. Until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you all think of Chapter 2? Kind of weird. Well, I got to have a set up. I'm going to tell you now, that next chapter is a little off. It's kind of like a little episode chapter. Just a fun one! Then we get into the actual story and drama and Shit! :D Well don't forget to review! I Love them and they inspire me to keep writing! Well, <strong>_**"see"**_** you all next weekend! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	3. The Biggest Wuss

**Hey! Lucky you guys! So I'm giving you an early update because I am going to be gone ALL weekend. Nowhere near my computer until Monday. So I thought, I couldn't make you guys wait that long! So hear you go. This is just a fun little chapter. Nothing serious. It's just random. Next week's will start getting really into the story and drama. :D**

**Oh yeah! And 48 reviews and 1000+Hits after TWO chapters! You guys are amazing! I really appreciate it! I hope not to let you all down. **

**Also for those who don't know **_**according to your review**_**. ALL THE CHAPTERS ARE WRITTEN! So no need telling me to write more or to do this or whatever. I'm just being sensible and am posting ONE chapter Per Week. Usually will be with weekends (Friday, Saturday, or Sunday) Whenever I'm free. I'm going to try for Fridays usually. Except for now because I'm gone all weekend. :D Well READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>For the first week Clare was living at the house with the guys. Everything was good. Clare could see herself staying there longer than expected. All the guys were sweet and kept to themselves. But once the first week of home-living heaven was up. Everyone started to express their true colors.<p>

Clare walked downstairs dressed and all made up for class. When her heel hit something on one of the final steps, causing her to fall to the floor. "OW!" Clare shouted trying to get up. Eli and Jake ran to her side, both dressed in only their boxers to help her up. Both asking, "Are you okay?"

Clare looked at her shirt that was now torn on the side. She groaned, "Ugh! This was one of my favourite tops! What did I slip on anyway?" She looked back to see a sneaker behind her. "Seriously?"

Jake grabbed it and chucked it down the hall by his door. "Sorry about that Clare." She glowered at him as she stormed back up the stairs and changed her shirt.

Once downstairs she walked up to the couch. Sav sat eating his cereal, Adam was playing video games, as Eli and Jake were wrestling in their boxers. "What the hell?" All of them looked up from what they were doing. "I understand that I'm the newbie in the house. But really? I can't walk down those steps without falling and ripping one of my favourite shirts. I mean look at this place!" She started to pick up articles of clothing on the floor. "I have no care if you guys are messy in your own room. But other people live here too."

Sav set down his empty bowl on the coffee table. "Well, as much as I want to listen to this. I have to go meet Anya at The Dot before class." He grabbed his bag and Clare stopped him before he got close to the door.

"You can put your dish in the sink and wash it," Clare pointed out in a demanding tone. Sav argued, but failed, angrily grabbing his bowl and scrubbing it clean. "And you guys! Video games and wrestling every morning? Shouldn't you get ready for class? And pick up your crud! I don't want to get a tetanus shot just so I can walk through my home. I'm not telling you all to completely change. I just want you to think about me. You guys aren't four guys in here anymore. There's a chick here too now." She started to head toward the door. "Sorry, if I was harsh but now I really have to get to class. See ya!"

Once the door was shut, all the guys turned to Eli. Eli hesitated, "Hey, it doesn't hurt if we clean up a little more."

"Hey you brought her in man. You need to get her to relax. I moved away from my mom. And I don't need another one," Sav said walking out of the kitchen. "Now if you don't mind. I gatta go now before Anya kills me!"

Adam made a whipped sound as Sav left the house. Then turned back to Eli, "Yeah man. You need to get her to chill."

Eli pouted angrily. "Fine! I'll talk to her." As Eli looked away, Jake punched him in the arm and said, "And don't wuss out on us either!" Eli rubbed his arm, "I won't! Geez!"

XXX

Clare exited one of the halls, outside talking to Alli. She hugged her goodbye as they went their opposite ways of the sidewalks. Eli jumped from the bench he was sitting at as soon as he realized Clare walk by. "Hey there pretty lady!"

"Oh, hey Eli—what are you doing here?" She was confused of Eli's sudden appearance out of nowhere.

"Just thought us roommates could go out and get a coffee and talk," Eli suggested.

"Uh…Now? I have Art History in like ten minutes," Clare said looking at her watch.

"Well then I'll walk you to class." Eli guided with her. "So the guys…they wanted me to tell you to…chill."

"Chill? What do you mean?"

"Like, stop freaking out about clothes on the floor and shit. Just relax, throw some of your shirts on the ground. Maybe a bra and pantie every now and then," Eli responded, giving a sarcastic face at the end.

"So you want me to throw my junk everywhere?" Clare asked indifferently.

"Not that per se. Just, don't make us clean up and shit." Eli grinned down at her.

"I fell down the stairs this morning because of Jake's _shoe!_ I could have broken my neck or something-"

"But you didn't! Think about that." He jumped on her sentence.

Clare rolled her eyes and continued walking faster. "Bye Eli! I still expect the house to be picked up when I get home!"

"Yeah! Whatever you say!" He rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

XXX

Eli walked into the house, with his hands shoved in his pockets. Adam said not looking away from his video game. "So what did she say? Will she lay off?"

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to clean up around here anyway." Eli responded.

Jake looked up from the refrigerator and took a piece of chicken out of his mouth to proclaim, "HE WUSSED OUT!"

"I didn't wuss out! I mean this place smells like shit anyway—"

"So what? Spray some air freshener!" Adam pointed out rudely.

Jake made his way over to Eli. "But please. Let's not forget that the _almighty Elijah, _WUSSED out on us!" Jake put his arm around Eli. "You know what you have to do now." Jake and Adam smirked at Eli, who grunted, "Fuck you guys," as he walked to the closet to get something.

XXX

Later that night, Clare walked up to The Dot, after reading the text from Jake, saying she had to get there ASAP. Jake smiled waiting outside for her. "Why did I have to come here?"

Jake stuck his elbow out. "Just come with me. I think you'll enjoy it." She linked arms with him as he escorted her inside.

They walked around a crowd of laughing people, until she realized what everyone was laughing at. Eli sat in a booth seat across from Sav and Adam. Eli was dressed in a hot pink strapless prom dress, wearing a paper crown reading, "I'M A WUSS!" He had an unpleasant smirk on his face as he sipped from his soda. Clare couldn't help but chuckle at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Jake pulled Clare over to the open spot next to Eli to have her sit down. "Queen Eli, our final roommate has arrived." Jake smirked; sarcastically bowing like Eli was a queen. He sat in a chair on the end of the table after waving away the crowd.

Sav moved a milkshake in front of her. "Here we got a Strawberry Milkshake for you."

Clare moved the straw around through the shake stating, "Thanks guys! But can someone please explain to me why Eli's wearing the most hideous dress I've ever seen?"

"See, under our roof. If you are a Wuss about something. Whether it's a dare or a prank, or just some situation; then the _Wuss _as we'd put it, has to do wear a prom dress, heels, and a crown out in a public area for a night," Adam explained.

"And what did you wuss out on?" Clare asked Eli.

Eli licked his lips, pausing what to say. Jake answered for him, "He just hasn't learned how to say no to a pretty girl."

"What pretty girl? I'm still lost," Clare said taking a sip from her Milkshake.

"We told Eli to tell you to chill out and let us keep out house the way it's been the past few years. To not go girling it up and yeah. It's just; we don't want another mom around. No offense," Jake answered.

"None taken. But, that's it? That's why he's a wuss? Because he couldn't talk me out of wanting a clean house?" Clare replied, with an offended voice.

"Yeah sorry…" All guys said in sync. But Clare smiled taking another sip from her shake, and speaking up, "Well, wouldn't that make you all wusses then? I mean Eli was the one that actually had the balls to come and talk to me. As you guys just ran scared of me and sent Eli to do your dirty work. So you three were _also_ wusses not being able to come stand up to me."

She giggled as Eli smiled pointing at everyone. "Oh, fuck yes! She got you! Tomorrow night! We're going out again, and you know what you guys will have to do." Eli announced as all the guys looked down in shame. Eli hugged Clare with one arm and said, "I knew you'd be a joy to have around!"

XXX

The Next night, the five of them went to a local concert in the park and as they walked home, with all eyes glued on them. Clare and Eli stood in the back laughing up a storm at the three in front. The three guys had trouble walking in their matching heels to each of their prom dresses. Sav in Green, Adam in Blue, and Jake in Red; each of them with "I'M A WUSS!" crowns.

Jake rubbed his cold arms complaining, "That is so not fair! We took Eli to The Dot. Not a concert in the park, _blocks _away from home on a Saturday in a college town!"

"Just shut up! The night has already happened stop complaining!" Clare argued.

Once they got home, the three guys fell on couch, letting out tiring sighs. "I'm so glad this night is over!" Sav exclaimed, kicking off his heels.

"Well, I had fun. Now I'm going off to bed. Night boys!" She skipped her way to the hallway until Jake called back for her. He started to speak, "I guess I can speak for all of us in saying. We're real sorry Clare. We shouldn't have been so rude about you wanting a cleaner house and everything. I guess we all just started to think you'd end up changing everything and ruin what's been out home for years now. – We should have thought about you too, being our new roommate and all."

Clare smiled, holding back her tears of happiness, hiding it well, but still choking up a bit. "Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I didn't want to come off as a tyrant; I guess my crazy mother might have rubbed off on me."

Jake stood up and opened his arms. "Come here!" Clare grinned from ear to ear running in for a hug. Then the other guys got up and joined the hug. Then Jake called, "Get over here Eli! Don't be anti-social! There's nothing wussy about a group hug between roommates." Eli smirked making his way over to join the hug, that now you couldn't even see Clare from the outside. They all huddled around her, none of the guys _actually _hugging each other. Just trying to hold Clare.

"Okay! Okay! A girl needs to breathe," She announced backing out of the embrace. "But thank you guys! I really appreciate it. Well I'm off to bed. So night everybody." She headed down the hall, but then walked back. "But you have to promise me one thing?" They all looked up at her giving her their attention. She replied, "Please never be _wusses _again. You three don't have the legs for those dresses. And Eli, pink is _not _your color! Plus I like you better in your leather jacket." She implied, because he was wearing his black leather jacket. Then after a smile, she was gone.

All the guys noticed Eli blush and smirk as he looked down. So they all hit him in his shoulders at the same time and as he grabbed his shoulders they all yelled, "Wuss!" Sav messed up his hair, "Can't even take a compliment from a girl without getting all goo-goo on us."

"Shut up! I can!" He hollered back as they headed off to bed. "This time is just different," he mumbled to himself as he made his way to the kitchen and started to do the dishes.

Clare leaned against wall in the hallway wall, hearing Eli at the end. She sighed while blushing multiple shades of red when she heard Eli's final line.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I don't know. I had a dream about this happening when I was trying to figure out what I wanted to do for this story. So I wrote it down and thought it was good for a couple of laughs. And I added a couple "moments". But who knows? Will she end up with Eli? Or Jake? Maybe even SAV? Or no one at all? Hehe. Also I will not be answering any of your questions unless they are reasonable like you didn't get a scene in this chapter, that won't be explained later, etc. So asking which guy she'll end up with is not a reasonable question. All I have to say to that is, you'll just have to wait and see! ;D :*(^_^) ~Eli<strong>


	4. The More You Know

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry I'm posting tonight instead of yesterday. I had some, shit, going on and I couldn't get on to post. I just hope you all like it :)**

**[REVIEWER RESPONSES:**

**First, Thank you all for the great reviews! :D They make my day to read them!**

**Next, Like I said before, The entire story is already written! I'm just posting them every Friday to keep a schedule. Plus it's the first day when we are Degrassi-less. I might have special weeks when I post two a week, but I'm not sure yet. But so it's already written so no need to give me ideas. However! Some of you are thinking of some REALLY good predictions!]**

A few weeks flew by, Clare had been living in her new home. She had been very content with everything and more. An occasional flirt with the boys, but nothing more than just fun between roommates. Honestly, Clare believed that having a girl in the house really helped the guys. Not just, being a little cleaner. But they just all seemed happier. They were relaxed and even Sav admitted him and Anya were a lot better now, ever since Clare moved in. Mostly because, Anya wasn't so terrified by the idea of going to his place now knowing there was a woman's touch to the house.

Clare woke up in the middle of the night, yawning as she made her way down the hall to the bathroom. But when she turned the knob it was locked. "C'mon! C'mon! Hurry up!" She mumbled to herself. But was caught with quite of surprise when a thin woman with long blonde hair and a bad spray on tan walked out, dressed in an oversized men's t-shirt. "Uh…who are you?"

The girl gave a weak, cruel smile. "Natasha." She stuck out her hand that looked like she would break if Clare touched her. Clare smiled awkwardly shaking her hand, "Clare." Then she watched Natasha sashay down the hall and walk into Eli's room. Clare's jaw dropped, letting out a jealous sigh that turned into a pout. Then when she went back to bed, she couldn't fall asleep, being kept up by Natasha's annoying moans that never understood that every time Eli shushed her, meant she needed to shut up.

The next morning, Clare came down to the kitchen, hair a mess, black circles under her eyes and still in her pajamas. She poured herself a cup of coffee and collapsed in her chair pressing her fingers against her temples from her headache. "Damn! I don't think I've ever seen you like this before. You're usually such a morning person," Adam said to her.

Clare groaned at him. "Eli and _Natasha _kept me up all night! Why couldn't I have like, Sav's room? It's so far away from everyone else!"

"And noise resistant." Clare glared at Adam. "For his music. Don't want to hear his electric guitar all night right?"

Eli walked into the room, kissing Natasha as he walked her out the door. He turned around and looked at Clare. "Woah! You look like Hell!"

"Oh, 'cause that's what every girl wants to hear every morning!" She yelled slamming down her coffee and storming upstairs.

"What's with her?" Eli asked digging through the fridge.

"Dude, you got to be more careful bringing girls around now," Adam told Eli. "With Clare living with us, hook ups with random girls in the middle of the night, doesn't flow so as easily with other girls."

Jake walked out of his room. "Dude! _Not _Natasha _again! _She's so fucking loud! God! Kept me up all night. If you need a fast lay so bad, go to her house next time." He slipped on his flannel, beginning to button it up, when Clare came down dressed, hair not curled and kept flat with a headband in, and with very little make up on, but some cover up that concealed her tired eyes. She was swooned by the sight of Jake's bare chest for a moment, until he said, "Morning Clare. You look cute today."

Clare sweetly smiled. "Really?" He nodded honestly. "Thank you. I'm actually surprised, 'cause I was kept up all night. Well I have to get to class. Bye!" She touched Jake's arm, and then ran out the door quickly.

Jake turned around after watching her leave. "Noooooo…" He said with a low voice. "Clare fucking heard you!"-He smacked Eli upside the head-"God, you're such a dumbass! She's right next door to you dude. How could you be so insensitive?"

"Insensitive? So I had sex last night. It's not like it was _with_ Clare or anything," Eli disputed, confusingly.

"No you dumbass!" Jake shouted. "A one night stand to guys is just a one night stand. To girls it's a whore fucking a Jackass. So because of that night, she's probably going to go off and complain to Alli; and we all know Alli the little gossip queen she is. Then she's going to go spread it around, and you will be lucky if you can get another lay without paying ever again. But more importantly, you'd be super lucky if you can get Clare to look you in the eye again."

"So you're saying I screwed up and Clare now thinks I'm a Jackass?" Eli responded back.

"Pretty much!" Jake and Adam said together.

XXX

"Oh my god! Right next door?" Alli screeched disgustedly.

"Mmmhmm! It was just moaning and '_oh! Eli! Oh yes!_' ALL night!" Clare explained with imitations, taking bite of her éclair.

Riley walked beside Clare sipping his coffee. "That's a real dick move of his. I mean you've been there what three, almost four weeks. And right when you start to have the high expectations, he messes it all up. That's not right."

"I know! I think the thing I hate the most is, he never really _seemed _like that kind of guy. I always thought he was this sarcastic, funny, cute, smart emo-boy I lived with. Never knew he was one to hook up with girls randomly. And especially with someone like that Natasha girl. I just thought he was more of the relationship type, kind of guy."

"You mean, you _wished_ he was that kind of guy," Alli implied.

"What? You're insane!" Clare argued.

"Face it Clare. You're attracted to Eli. And last night ruined every dreamy thought you had about him."

"Well of course I'm attracted to him. Have you seen him? But that doesn't mean I'm crushing on him or anything. I mean, Jake's super good looking too. You don't see me crushing on him. There's a difference between being attracted to someone and liking them. Now can we stop talking about this? I have an exam next hour and I need to be prepared for it."

"Fine." Riley sighed then nudged Clare's arm asking for a bite of her éclair. She let him take a quick bite then offered some to Alli and she refused with a repulsed look. Riley argued, "How do you not like éclairs? They are delicious!"

"I don't know. I'm not really a pastry person. I guess you could say I'm more of a cake kind of girl," Alli responded.

"You're mad!" Riley said, and then Alli started to debate back. And Clare walked a little faster away saying, "Are my two best friends _really _arguing about desserts right now?" When she hit someone. The chocolate and cream of her éclair got on the guy's white shirt. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!"

"No. It's no problem. Just a little chocolate. No big deal." The guy's voice reasoned, but paused when Clare and he caught eyes. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. "Uh…hi…I'm K.C."

She licked her lips. "Clare."

He chuckled. "Kind of like e-_clair._" Clare gave him a weird look and he rubbed his arm. "Yeah, I know corny."

"No, corny is fine. But I guess you're right. It's just spelt differently." They giggled together.

"Hey, I know this is really out of the blue. But would you like to go out sometime?" He asked with a hopeful grin.

"You know what. I'd love to." Both of them exchanged smiles then phone numbers.

**I know I'm so lame! But for some reason I got a kick out of the whole éclair vs. cake disput between Alli and Riley. I thought you'd all enjoy it. For the mean time. But what did you all think? Yep K.C. is coming into the picture! Hehe! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! :D Sorry again for being late. But like I said I had some stuff going on. Thank you for reading! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**NEXT CHAPTER! In Chapter 5 of "4 Guys and a Clare", named "Flowers and Fun". They Guys meet KC for the first time. How will they feel about Clare seeing a guy they don't know?**


	5. Flowers and Fun

**Hey guys! It's FRIDAY! YAAAAAAAY! hehehe Well I made you all wait a week. I'm not going to waste your time and let you all get to the chapter. Let me just say that this is no skip in time. This is the night of where the last chapter left off. Well READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Eli got home holding a small bouquet of a bunch of different kinds flowers. He chucked his bag on the floor then asked Adam, "Hey. Is Clare here?"<p>

"Yeah. She's upstairs. Why?" He eyed the flowers. "What are those for?"

"I just wanted to—"he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Jake got out of his room to answer it. He eyed K.C. dressed in a button up shirt and slacks. "So you're K.C. Tell me a little about yourself _K.C!_" Jake said guiding him inside and on the couch.

"Uh…" K.C. stuttered.

Adam spoke up, "Hey if you think you're going to take out_ our_ Clare without being approved by us. You got another thing coming then."

Sav then leaned over the couch. "What's your major?"

"Uh…History. Why?" K.C. stuttered.

"Wait who is this guy?" Eli asked. Then the sound of heels was heard coming down the stairs. Clare was dressed in a red dress that went down the middle of her thigh and hair curled elegantly. She took every guy, in the room, breaths away as she apologized, "Sorry. Sorry. I lost track of time. I hope these guys didn't grill you too badly." She pulled him off the couch and linked arms with him.

"No. We were good. You two have a good night out!" Jake waved goodbye as they left. Once the door was shut he turned to the other two. "I don't like him."

"I know. He was all sketchy. I got a bad vibe off him." Sav said as he jumped over the back of the couch to sit on it.

Adam got up, "and what kind of name is K.C.? It's not even a name. It's letters." He crossed the room to pull a soda out of the fridge.

"Wait a second! Who was that guy?" Eli shouted.

"K.C., Clare's date. You would know this stuff if you came home after class," Adam said as he started to eat from a bag of chips at the counter. "You never told me why you wanted to see Clare so badly?"

The guys raised their eyebrows at him. "Oh I just wanted to apologize for last night. Just keep a good reputation with her. I don't need her hating me the rest of the year, y'know."

"And the flowers?" Jake pointed out.

"I—I—have a date tonight too." Eli stuttered trying to think of now what he was doing with his night, now that he came up with this absurd lie. Then someone asked, "With who?" Eli shook himself back into reality. "Sorry. I meant to say, _had _a date. She called it off last minute."

"And the flowers still?" Sav questioned still with and unbelievable stare.

"I bought them for tonight." Eli's breathing was making him sound too enthusiastic. "But on my way home I got the call. So now I have flowers and don't know what to do with them. So I thought. Why not give them to Clare with my apology."

All the guys nodded. "Whatever!" And went off to do their own things. Eli grabbed his notebook and headed out the back door to the back porch. Dropping the flowers in the trash can outside and collapsing onto chaise lounge to begin writing.

XXX

K.C. and Clare walked back to Clare's hand in hand. "I had a really great time tonight." Clare said, hugging his arm with her other hand.

"Well that was my plan! I'm glad to know I succeeded." The both stirred up a chuckle. He took her up the steps to the door. "Tonight was great. I'd love it if there can be a part two?" He grinned with hope.

"I would love that." Clare smiled up at him. He let a moment pass of silence of just staring at each other until she set her hand on his bicep and leaned up to kiss him. After their little peck she waved him off, as she walked through the front door with a skip in her step.

The lights were off which confused her, being it's only ten o'clock. She removed her coat and as she was about to head down the hall toward the stairs; when her eyes caught something. A light from the back porch was on. She passed through the kitchen to the back door. Eli was passed out on the chaise lounge with his notebook on his abdomen. She picked up the notebook a flipped through it a bit. Noticing the name "Clara Edwin" a lot. She shook her head away from the similarities, and bent down to nudge Eli's arm to wake up. "Eli. Eliiii. Eli!"

He jumped up into sitting position, looking around at the dimmed lit area. He rubbed his eyes as she said, "What time is it?"

"Like ten-thirty." Clare giggled at his drunk with kip expression. She sat down on the edge beside him and he asked, "Did you just get home?"

She replied, "Yeah, where are the guys?"

He yawned. "Uh… I think Sav had a date with Anya. And Jake and Adam went to the library to work on something." His voice was tired.

"Cool…oh here." She handed him his notebook. "It was lying on top of you." He took it with a worried face. She sighed, "Don't worry. I didn't read any of it. What is it anyway?"

Eli glanced from the book, back to her eyes. "Nothing. Just some of my writing. I don't really like others reading it."

"Well if you want to be a writer someday, you'll have to get over that insecure feeling if you want to go far," Clare stated with a smile.

He gave a smirk to her saying, "Maybe you're right."

"Well then…let me read something!" She grabbed the book from him and opened the cover, looking for a place to start. When he reached for it, she stood up and walked a few steps away. He argued as he chased after her. Clare held it in front of him and when he went to snatch it, she moved it behind her. He reached his arm around her and she brought around the other side. Repeating this as they started to laugh together. She turned around hugging the notebook, when Eli wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. "Hey! No fair! Put me down!" She giggled as she spoke.

"Woah! Don't break her Goldsworthy," Jake joked as he had a toothpick in his mouth.

Eli set her down slowly, grabbing the notebook from her when she was caught off guard. She pouted at him as Eli spoke up, "How was the library?"

"Fine. We went to get some steaks afterwards. How was…you two's night?" Jake said pointing at each of them with the toothpick.

Eli and Clare glanced at each other. "Fine!" They said in sync.

Jake pulled Clare's phone out of his hoody pocket. "Cool. By the way. K.C. is up for date number two tomorrow." He swung her phone in front of her, making her bellow at him for looking at her phone. She started to punch his back playfully. Eli rolled his eyes and went into the house behind them.

Jake started running around the living room, making her chase him for her phone. "Jake! Jake! Jacob! Give me my phone back!" They ran around the island in the kitchen a couple times, until she got him cornered against the fridge. He held the phone high up, so she couldn't even jump to get it. "C'mon Jake please?"

He sarcastically thought about it for a second. "Hm… How about I make you a deal? I'll give your phone back if you…I don't know…flash us?" Sav, Eli and Adam immediately looked over, Adam's face stuffed with food.

Clare gave a look of disbelief. "You want _me _to flash you guys…my boobs?" Jake gave a nod with a shrug in return. "Fine!" She happily said, reaching back for the tie of her dress around her neck. All the guys stared intently, when Clare noticed, being so surprised by her actions, Jake had lowered the phone a bit. So before she untied it, she jumped and stole her phone back racing off. Jake ran after her disappointed, grabbing her by her waist where she shoved her phone into her bra. "HA!" He let her go saying, "You win this time Edwards!"

XXX

Clare was still laughing at her play fight with Jake when she went up to her room. She went through her contacts on her phone, highlighted over K.C.'s name about to call him. Then lying on her bed was a beautiful bouquet of flowers. She picked them up, admiring their beauty. On that card tied around it said, "To Clare Love," then nothing. No name. As if they stopped while writing it.

She ran down the stairs, with the flowers and a confused smile on her face. "Uh…did any of you guys-?" She pointed to the flowers in her hand to everyone in the room.

Adam looked over then mentioned, "Didn't Eli buy flowers like those for his date that blew him off or whatever?"

"Yeah, but he threw them away. I saw him." Sav said.

"Well it says 'To Clare'" She showed the card.

Jake walked up behind her, out of the downstairs bathroom with just a towel and shaking his wet hair. "Well it looks like you've got yourself a secret admirer Clarebear." He smirked down at her, making her swoon a tiny bit.

She finally looked away from his glistening, wet body to point out. "But it was on _my bed _though." Jake smirked with a little noise behind his lips which sounded like a quick, "Hmph!" and he left to his bedroom.

Clare ran upstairs to knock on Eli's door. He swung his door open as loud scream-o music blared out of his room in one boisterous noise to Clare. "Uh…Hey! The guys said you bought flowers for some date tonight! I was just wondering if you would have any idea why I would find some on my bed?" Eli turned around to turn off the music with a remote, and she stopped yelling, "And, I mean it has my name on it and everything. I'm just a little bit confused."

Eli crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "Well I did buy flowers that looked exactly like those. But I tossed them. - So maybe one of the guys took them out of the trash and are just screwing with you or something."

She nodded in agreement, but still hesitant; making Eli smirk back at her, "Well…night." Then he shut his door and turned on his music again. She inhaled a smell of the sweet smelling flowers before going back into her room and heading to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Don't forget to review! They make my day! ;D hehe Well, see you all next Friday! :) Thanks for reading! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER! In Chapter 6 of "4 Guys and a Clare", named "Truth Behind Hook Ups". Clare's content with her life now. Wait until she meets Eli's new "Friend". Will the truth start to spill out? O.O**


	6. Truths Behind Hook Ups

**Hey guys I'm super mega sorry I'm a day late. Things are still a little tough and I got to see my best friend last minute yesterday, so I've just been with her for over 24-hours. It was awesome. And just a tiny break I needed. Well I'd hate to annoy you guys. Here is the new chapter! Called "Truths Behind Hook Ups" So READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Clare sat at the table drinking her coffee. It had been a few weeks since her first date with K.C. She kept the flowers until they died, ignoring where they came from since she was with K.C. But it always stayed in the back of her mind, every now and then.<p>

"You and K.C. are getting pretty serious, huh?" Sav asked Clare sitting across the table with Anya.

"Yeah. I guess," She replied.

"Well, you've been spending all your time with him. We barely see you anymore! I literally can't wait for our camping trip this weekend just so we get some roomie time with you!" Sav said with enthusiasm.

"Same! I'm just glad you guys invited me. I feel honored!" She joked.

"Hey! It wouldn't be a _roommate _camping trip, if our newest roomie wasn't with us!" Jake said appearing out of nowhere and rubbing her shoulders, which turned into a quick hug from behind.

Eli walked in with his sleeves pulled up and wiping his greased up hands with a rag. "Hey, how's Morty holdin' up?" Jake asked him as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Not too good. I don't think I'll be able to have him fixed until next week. Sorry guys." He collapsed in a chair with a sigh.

"I'd suggest Betsy. But I doubt she can hold six people, unless four of you want to sit in the bed. Which is illegal anyway." Clare giggled.

Anya exhaled in a saddened tone. "Hey doesn't Alli have like a Honda or something?" She advised.

"Yeah, well a tiny Honda won't hold six people _and _all our camping equipment." Jake pointed out.

"No, wait. What if, you guys take Alli's car up, and I'll take Betsy with all the equipment and shit?" Clare suggested. All of them shrugged at the idea. "Cool. I'll go call Alli."

After a few minutes of small talk Clare reentered the room again hanging up her phone. "Well, good news. We can use Alli's car…" all the guys high-fived each other. "As long as Alli can come along." Everyone froze and stared at her. Where all she could say was, "Sorry" with a shrug.

Adam got up off the couch, not noticing he wasn't asleep. "No! No! No! That little prima donna is NOT coming with us." He argued. Alli and Adam never really got along. Alli thought he was immature, but only because every time she showed up he would make a joke about anything she did. Pretty much being a guy. She held a grudge against him, as he just didn't really like her for being so selfish and uptight.

"Oh, come on! She isn't _that _bad!" Clare argued.

"You have to say that. She's your best friend." Adam groaned.

"Well that's the deal. She comes or no camping." Clare smiled at them as they all groaned a, "fine."

There was a knock on the door. Clare made her way over to open it, revealing a pretty girl with choppy long black hair down to her ribs. Her dark red lips stuck out compared to her pale skin. And dark eyes hidden behind layers of black eyeliner. She was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black blouse under an almost black navy blue coat.

"Hi. Uh…can I help you?" Clare asked.

She gave a crooked smile. "I'm here for Eli." Clare scrunched her eyebrows together when suddenly she heard Eli shout from the back, "Let her in Clare!" So she scooted over to let the girl pass. Her heels clicked on the hard wood floor as she scuffled herself over to Eli, wrapping her arms around his neck while he leaned down to kiss her.

Clare inched her way around the make out scene before her back to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter next to Jake and nudged to him, "Who is that girl? Another one of his hook up Barbie's?" Clare glared. Jake chuckled answering, "That's Julia." Clare shook her attention away to ask, "Who the fuck is Julia?"

"Well see, if you weren't out every night with K.C. that past three weeks. You would have noticed Eli got himself a new girlfriend last weekend."-He took a sip of his coffee-"I'm surprised you haven't heard them the past couple nights. I mean, they keep quiet, but you're _right _next door—"

"Ew! Ew! EW!" Clare was disgusted. "I do _not _need to know those kinds of things. Whatever,"-she grabbed her purse off the table-"I have to meet Riley at The Dot anyway. Bye." She left the house narrowing her eyes as Eli and Julia were still kissing in the middle of the room.

XXX

The Dot was slow, so Clare and Riley sat across from each other at the counter playing the card game Spit. "I just don't understand how he can just do that," Clare complained slamming down a few cards in a row. "Clare," Riley was ignored. "I mean, just bring a new girlfriend out of nowhere and just—" Clare groaned and Riley repeated her name to get her attention again, failed. "And making out in the middle of the room in front of your roommates too. Just, so inconsiderate. Ugh!"

Riley set down his pile and stopped her quick moving hands to say, "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

She glanced up. "Yeah. But—"

"But here you are, bugging me at work when you don't even have a shift, about how much you despise Eli for having a girlfriend." Riley sounded sincere.

"I don't despise him. It's just. _Decency_. Sav and Anya at least wait until they go into his room before parading their affection around! It's…uncomfortable."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Then why don't you give him the chance to realize that it makes you uncomfortable, so maybe he'll stop. Talk to him or something."

Clare smirked as she bit her lip with a thought on her mind. "You're right."

There was a bell from someone entering the restaurant. "Well do whatever you have to do. But I—" He spoke as he started to set his cards down on the piles. "Have customers to serve." Then he slapped the smallest pile when he was finished with his deck. It caught Clare's attention and she glowered at him while he smiled with smug victory.

XXX

The next night, KC was chasing Clare down her street toward her house. Once they got to the yard, he grabbed her waist to spin her around. She giggled with jovial as he lightly started to tickle her. Clare escaped his grasp and raced up to the door. But he quickly followed, catching her in his arms again.

"Ah! You're too quick for me!" Clare hollered. And KC replied, "Wide-receiver, remember?"

Clare started to dig in her purse for her key. "I had a fantastic night KC."

"Awe! Does it have to end so soon?" He moved his hands around her hips and moved his mouth to her jaw.

She giggled as she pulled away. "Okay, fine. But we have to be quiet." She noticed the lights were off. "Looks like the guys went to bed early." She grabbed his hand as she opened the door and guided him into the living room. She switched on a dim light in the room and pulled him into her arms. Her hands wrapped around KC's neck, closing the space between them. Immediately letting their tongues cross paths. KC grabbed hold of her thighs and picked her up to lay her on the couch, below him. His hands guided up her legs and under her skirt, when someone cleared their throat as they switched on the lights.

Clare stopped kissing KC as she turned to look at all the guys standing in the entrance from the hallway staring at her. Jake leaned his shoulder against the wall, the only one still dressed with his arms crossed, smirked speaking up, "Caught red handed Edwards!"

Sav dressed in his boxers and t-shirt, looking ridiculous said, "We were supposed to have our Roomies Movie Night tonight!" All the guys gave stupid looks turning to give Sav a dumb glare, and so did Clare. "Sorry." He looked down at his feet.

KC climbed off of Clare, helping her sit up. "Well this was a big mood killer. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and headed out the door with all four pair of eyes scowling at him. When the guys weren't looking, Clare fixed her blouse and brushed down her skirt.

They all turned to look back at her. Adam spoke up dressed in a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. "We all agreed on _your _one night a week is given to just us five hanging out as roommates idea. Now here you are, home at,"-Adam checked his watch-"Oh, midnight."

"Sorry guys. KC surprised me with tickets to the observatory _with _a laser-light show. He couldn't refund them. I sent Eli a text that I was going to miss tonight. Didn't he tell you?" Clare argued.

The guys turned around to look at Eli, who was up against the back wall. Shirtless with his hands in the pockets of his skull print pajama pants. "Must of forgot." He shrugged which made all the guys turn back to Clare.

"Okay. We forgive you both for wrecking Roomies Movie Night," Sav sighed, making everyone glare again.

"Really man? Just…stop." Jake said as he made his way over to Clare. "Now, does Miss Purity need to explain exactly what you think you were doing bring a boy home past midnight?"

Clare dropped her jaw. "Seriously? You guys are going to lecture me about midnight guest?" Clare groaned.

"We're just looking out for you!" Adam exclaimed.

Clare stood up. "Yeah, well, I never asked you to? I don't need to be looked out for. I'm _nine_teen! Nineteen-fucking-years-old! I can make my own decisions okay! I feel like I deserve some goddamn fun every once in while!"

"But what about all of us? Maybe we don't like you having sleep overs for our sake," Jake implied.

"What sake? And you guys have no problem with Anya pretty much living here!" She sighed. "And you guys don't give two shits when Eli comes home with another whore off the street every other night! Have you guys ever asked me how _I _feel about _you _guys having random guests spend the night?" She was now screaming. And when no one replied to her rant, she ran around Jake and between Sav and Adam, not bothering giving Eli a notice of existence and stormed up to her room.

There was a moment of silence after hearing Clare's door slam. Adam spoke up, "We have to admit. We have been hovering her a lot lately. Like, I hate to admit it guys but, we're all getting really insensitive about Clare living here now."-he took a breath-"I mean Eli, being her neighbor, hook ups don't really help make her feel comfortable in our home. And Jake, I mean you're the opposite of Eli. You've completely stopped all of your hook ups and have been making her like a queen of the home. And—"

Jake sat down on the couch running his hand through his hair, and down to his neck as he listened to Adam speak, until he interrupted him, "You don't think I know that! It's just cause I—_we_ care about her. That's all. I just want her to be happy living here. As for Eli, I mean, you told me before. You don't want her to feel guilty for changing our entire lives because of her. But—"

"But, we don't know anything about this girl," Eli mumbled.

"Are you kidding? We know like everything. Everything down to her favourite kind of _cheese!_ I think we know eno—" Sav voiced until Eli interrupted again.

"No I mean. Her past. Did you guys hear her? She said she feels like she deserves some fun every now and then."

The three guys scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. Then Adam mumbled, "Well we all deserve some fun. What does a past have to do about that?"

"In the way she said it. She sounded heartbroken. As if there was something she was bottled up inside. So when you think about it. We really _don't _know much about Clare." He lowered his foot off the wall. "I think we all need to go talk to her."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best chapter I kn<strong>**ow. It's strange but things will make more sense later. Hehe Well thank you for reading! All your reviews make me happy and I just adore them! Love you all! So just tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll see you next Friday!_ (If I get more reviews on this. Maybe I'll think about posting Earlier)_ D :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**NEXT CHAPTER! In Chapter 6 of "4 Guys and a Clare", named "Past Secrets". The guys get to know Clare, and see her in a situation they never expected to see before about her. OH DAMN!**


	7. Past Secrets

**I lied! There actually is a past. Clare's past. Let me tell you now that pretty much what it says happened to Clare actually kind of happened to her on the show. Just K.C. wasn't her boyfriend. :D Okiee! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>There were two knocks at Clare's bedroom door. "Clare, it's us!" Eli hollered.<p>

Clare was beginning to unbutton her blouse. "I don't want to talk to you guys!"

"Oh c'mon!" Eli opened her door beginning to walk in with Jake and Adam near him-"We just want to apolo-gize!" Clare screamed, "GET OUT!" She closed her open blouse and turned away.

Eli slammed the door shut, exchanging glances with Jake and Adam.

"Woah…" Adam spoke.

"I know!" Jake exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"What? What was it?" Sav asked eagerly.

"I'll tell him." Eli pulled Sav down the hall with him and down the steps.

Adam and Jake stared at each other. Then looked at Clare's door. "We should leave her be for now…" Adam walked into his room and right when Jake was going to head downstairs, Clare opened her door, now dressed in her pajamas. Jake slowly turned around shoving his hands in his pockets. His eyes meeting with her death glare. "Y'know…I can put a lock on that door if you'd like? Tomorrow if you want?"

She crossed her arms under her bust, which really didn't help the thoughts running through Jake's head. "That'd be nice. Thank you."

"We didn't mean to—We thought you were just ignoring us…I'm sorry…"He was stuttering and was nervous.

Clare shut her door and made her way up to him. "It's fine. Just…don't over think this whole situation, please?"

He grinned with a nod. When suddenly they heard Sav scream, "What? REALLY? God dammit! I miss Everything!" Then a door shut.

Clare gave Jake a confused look, and he awkwardly smirked at her. "ha…ha…Sav…_didn't _see..."

"Oh Anya would love to hear about this," She joked and he gauchely chuckled. She met stares again, noticing an innocent glare in his eyes staring at her, with a soft smile on his lips. Clare choked up feeling distressed. "Well…You can tell Sav that, neither he nor anybody else is going to see them ever again." She smiled up at him, touching his arm as she passed him by and trotted downstairs.

She turned into the empty living room, and then headed to the kitchen where she prepared herself a cup of tea. She wrapped herself in a blanket and headed out front. She stepped outside to see Eli turn away from her, and she held the blanket tighter around herself. "Sorry. I didn't know you were out here," she nervously spoke up.

"Yeah, well I was just heading to bed." He tried to walk passed her without eye-contact.

Clare watched him. "You can't avoid me. Well you can, it'll just be really hard since we live together and our rooms are right next door." She trailed off smiling.

He finally looked up at her. "Hey, I'm really sorry Clare. I was not thinking."

"It's okay. Jake said he'd install a lock on my door tomorrow." She strolled over to the bench, swinging on it. "Good night." She took a sip of her tea.

He waved to her, and then stopped when his hand was on the handle. "Is there anything you want to talk about Clare?"

She returned with a befuddled look. "Not that I know of. Why?"

He ambled over to her. "It's just when you were yelling at us earlier. You sounded like you have some things bottled up." She gave him another glance of perplex; where he made his way on the other side of the bench grabbing at his fingers nervously. "When you said that you deserve some fun every once in a while. I was just wondering what you mean by _you deserve _it?"

She froze at his question. Leaving a dazed look and purposely avoiding eye contact to form sentences. "I've always been that person that didn't go through much herself but, always seemed to someway get pulled into other's problems." She sighed staring into her tea. "With my parents, my sister, friends…I never seemed to get a break."

The door opened catching both their attention. Jake walked out, instantly forming a grinning face when he saw Eli and Clare. Then lowered as he made his way over and sat on the other side of Clare putting an arm around her, letting her know he has heard what she's been saying. She gulped with a deep breath before continuing, "Really it all started with my sister Darcy…" she explained with minor detail about her sister, from her stalker to her rape to her moving to Kenya. But what she focused on was how she had no idea who she was. She was just the sister to Darcy and it was only Darcy that mattered to her. "But then high school came and my friend Connor was diagnosed with Asperger's. It affected him a lot at first. Trying the help him fit in. Comforting him when he would flip out or something. I mean I love Connor to death, but sometimes it just got overwhelming."

Jake interrupted her rant, "That's a lot to put on your shoulders. What it sounds like is you've put in so much love for others you've forgotten about loving yourself." Eli looked over at Jake and they shared a glance. "Self-love. When it comes to your life. You matter the most."

Clare chuckled a bit then said, "Thanks. Then I guess I shouldn't even start on my parents' divorce…or this scumbag I dated."

"Who's this scumbag?" Eli asked.

"His name was Jason. First relationship and he fell for another girl and left me." Both of the guys apologized while rubbing her back. "It's alright. I'm glad he admitted to me that he had feelings for someone else other than being with me and not caring, or worse cheated on me." She yawned. "Well, I think that's enough confession for tonight." Her head fell onto Jake's shoulder, taking a breath while she let her tired eyes fall. She laid there, falling asleep as the seconds passed.

Until, Jake picked her up in his arms and carried her inside with Eli's help. Once in her room, they tucked her in her bed both taking a moment to admire the smile on her face. They both sighed after leaving her room. "Well…" Jake started, but Eli finished, "That was a lot to take in for one night." They nodded awkwardly before saying night and leaving to their own rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a short chapter, I know. But hey, I'm going to promise you now I WILL have the next chapter up on Monday <strong>_**IF **_**I get…how about 15 reviews before then? Sound good? Cool, well tell me what you think and hopefully see you Monday! Thanks for reading! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**

**NEXT CHAPTER! In Chapter 8 of "4 Guys and a Clare", named "Road Trip". It's camping time! First big decision who's the one who rides with Clare in Betsy? The road trip can cause a lot of talking, and maybe some confessions too. ;}D**


	8. Road Trip

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! You guys gave me **_**more**_** than 15 reviews in the past few days. You guys actually broke the goal Saturday night! You guys are crazy! I'll have to up the number of reviews next time. But hey let's go on to the important stuff and don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Up the morning, ready to leave for the camping trip. They guys strapped all the luggage in Betsy's trunk as Clare drank her coffee with tired eyes. Alli blabbed on about nonsense that Clare was not paying any attention to. She yawned loudly as she stretched when they guys came in, Eli clapping his hands together saying, "Alright! Everything is loaded! Let's get on the road."<p>

"Alli why not you give us your keys and you can ride with Clare?" Adam suggested.

Alli glared at him. "Yeah! Like I'm going to trust you buffoons with my baby. Nope I'm driving!" She skipped out the door, while Adam groaned.

"Well Sav and I will ride with Alli." Anya said grabbing Sav's hand and leading the way out.

Clare washed her mug before yawning again with words, "Well, whoever is coming with me will have to drive. I'm way too tired to drive."

"I will!" Adam eagerly suggested.

"You can't drive a stick dude. So I guess you're stuck in the Alli-mobile," Jake said. Then they watch Adam sulk out the house and to Alli's car. Jake then turned to Eli, "Who's it going to be?"

"I'll take her," Eli suggested immediately.

"Oh and leave me with Sav and Anya making out the entire time and the hate show staring Adam and Alli. I don't think so!" Jake argued.

"Oh my god! I'll flip a coin!"-she picked a coin out of their coin jar in the kitchen-"Eli you're heads. Jake you're tails." She flipped it in the air, catching it in fist before flipping it over onto her arm. Moving her hand and revealing the winner. "Heads. Eli, you're driving Betsy." Jake grumbled in defeat, but then Clare said, "But for being the winner and saving you from Alli's car. You have to carry me."

Eli rolled his eyes with a sigh as he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and she giggled and screamed, "Not like this!". Jake laughed at them, while he held the door open; locking it behind them and following them down to the cars. Clare climbed into the passenger seat after Eli set her down and Eli got in the driver's side and took a breath of excitement. "You're going to love this campsite Clare! It's great." He turned on the ignition and took off down the road.

"Yeah! Yeah! Wake me when we get there!" She curled up into a ball, resting her head against the door and cuddling up in her oversized hoody. Eli scoffed and continued driving.

XXX

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! _Clare jumped awake, "What? What is it?"

Eli had one arm on the steering wheel and the other out the window. "Well good morning to you too Drowsy"

Clare grabbed her phone out of her pocket to see KC calling. "Uh…Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Clarebear. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight." KC said through the phone.

"KC…You know I'm going camping with the guys this weekend."

There was silence for a moment, causing Eli to look over confused, but concerned. There suddenly was a quiet mumble on the phone that Eli couldn't make out and Clare replied with a giggle and, "Alright. See you when I get back on Sunday. Love you!" She hung up her phone with a light grin.

"Is the _boyfriend _mad that we're taking you away for the long weekend?" Eli sarcastically said.

"No he's perfectly fine with it. He's not obsessive. What about Julia? She's not mad?"

Eli readjusted a bit. "Yeah, Julia, she doesn't care. She's actually a little conceited. She thinks she's amazing, so she believes I would never cheat on her or anything."

"Sounds…_annoying?" _Clare stated truthfully but in a form of a question in case it insulted Eli.

He glanced over at her shy look. "Eh…You live with it. She's not as bad as you would think."

"But…would you?" Clare asked.

"Would I what?"

"Would you cheat on her?..._or something?"_ She asked nervous, avoiding eye-contact.

"I don't know. Depends what other girl wanted me. Y'know, if someone better came along." He glanced over with a smirk that dropped as he caught onto Clare's uncomfortable presence. "But of course I would be straight with Julia first. Telling her I found someone else that I like more than her. Y'know, if I found someone who would be my perfect girl every time my eyes catch her." He smiled at her, catching the light smile appear behind her curls that were falling in front of her face.

Clare bit her lips together, flipping her hair back out of her face. "Who would be your perfect girl?"

He took a moment to turn the car down a dirt road surrounded by trees before speaking. "Well…she'd have to be cute, dolled up _and _just out of bed. She has to make me laugh. Got to have pretty eyes. That's a must."

"Sounds like Julia. How do you know she's not your perfect girl?" Clare interrupted while he paused between sentences.

"Simple." He took his hand off the clutch and laid it on the back of the seat in a relaxed motion. "She's never made me...blush, I guess you could say. I'm a difficult man to make embarrassed and get that _funny _feeling inside. She doesn't have that power over me."

Nonchalantly Clare looked out the window. "Then why stay with her if you don't see a future with her?"

"Because, what if I can't get that perfect girl?" He looked out on the road. "What if she's taken or doesn't want me back? Then I'm alone."

"And you wouldn't try for her?"

He sighed, returning both his hands to the wheel. "Nope. If you have to work for something to love you. Then it will never be a proper love. If you truly love someone, it will just come naturally. No second thoughts. Just…her." He glanced over at Clare. "_Us._ That would be all that matters." After a moment of silence fell upon them, Eli took another turn saying, "Here we are!"

He parked the truck on the edge of a camp spot in the woods then jumped out. Seconds later Alli's car pulled up behind them as Eli was unpacking the truck and throwing the bags on the dirt. Alli slammed her door open then shut with an obnoxious groan as she marched up to Clare. "WORST CAR RIDE OF MY _LIFE!_" She linked arms with her as she walked around the rather large camp area. "My trip consisted of Adam kicking the back of my seat the _entire _time! Then Sav taking control of the radio, _from the back seat_, so we had to listen to all of his music—"

"Hey at least Sav has good taste in music though." Clare interrupted. But Alli gave a disgust look that reminded Clare. "Oh right. You like that annoying pop music and boy band stuff. Forgot."

"Hey my music _isn't _annoying! But that's beside the point, so we had to listen to his music while him leaning into the front of the car just to turn up the volume or change the station. But then on top of that, Jake was eating the whole time. You aren't kidding when you say his stomach is a black hole!"

"You know, you could have driven Betsy," Clare pointed out.

"Ha! And leave those guys with my car, and poor Anya all alone. I don't think so!" Alli exclaimed.

Clare rolled her eyes and walked away. "C'mon! Let's help set up the camp!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I know it's a little short. The next one is longer. But don't forget to review, and I'll be back Friday! I've decided I'll do that "Certain # of reviews = Monday update" every weekend. Would you guys like that? You will just have to review because I'll be raising the review numbers every weekend. So it'll be on you guy's shoulders to get an early update every week. Well, I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. See you all Friday! Love you all. :*(^_^) ~Eli<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER! In Chapter 9 of "4 Guys and a Clare", named "Camping isn't all Fun and Games". Time for camping! At the spot, who knows what can happen in the woods. But, What happens when Jake takes Clare to the 'Old Spot'? Read next Friday to find out!**


	9. Camping Isn't All Fun And Games

**Hey Guys! It's FRIDAY! Yay! Hehe. Well I'm glad a lot of you liked the last chapter I updated on Monday. :D I just hope you guys will like this one even more. Well, I don't know. Depends who you like better. XD Well you will see! Were now really getting into the story! Well don't want to bore you to death with temptation. Don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Clare struggled to slide the tent poles through the holes of the tent. She groaned, "Alli? A little help?" Alli got up from the fold out chair while rolling her eyes as she helped her slide the poles through. The tent was in position, sort of. When Alli was about to skip away, assuming they were done. "Alli! We still have to put in the steaks." She whined as she got down on her knees and started to hit the peg with a rock, failing miserably.<p>

Clare missed a couple hits, when a pair of arms wrapped around her. Jake knelt down behind her and held her hand that held the rock. "You want to put the steaks in facing away from the tent. For resistance. Otherwise they'll just fly out if the wind picks up." He controlled her hand as he helped her pound the steaks through the dirt. They both smiled at each other once it was in the ground.

"Uh…Hello!" Alli hollered to get their attention, waving her rock, showing she had no idea what she was doing. Adam walked up behind her and snatched the rock out of her hand. "Give me that!" He quickly put the peg in glaring at her rudely. "There you go, _princess_!" Alli just gave a snobby look instead of thanking him.

Jake grabbed Clare's hand to help her up to her feet, throwing a crooked smile her way. "Hey, would you mind if I showed you something?" Clare slowly released her hand from Jake's nodding with a soft smile. "Cool. Put on your bathing suit and a good pair of sneakers, and we will leave in ten." He gave another grin before running off to his, Adam, and Eli's tent.

Inside his tent, Eli was writing in his notebook, getting a wild surprise of Jake running in while taking off his shirt and jumping to his duffle bag. "Woah, what's going on hot stuff?" Eli sarcastically said readjusting so he was sitting up more.

"I'm taking Clare to the Old Spot. You wanna join?" Jake replied before turning around as he slipped on his trunks.

Eli glanced down at his notebook. "Uh…maybe I'll catch up with you guys later."

Jake stared at his friend as he shook out his wife beater about to put it on. "Ronald got you writing again?"

"I'm always writing. He just wants this piece done by next week." He shut his book with one hand, waving it around, and tossed it to the side.

Jake plopped down in front of him, elbows resting on his knees. "What does he got you writing now?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "A love story."

"Oh! Are you basing it off of you and Julia?" Jake joked. "I mean the ways you guys are getting hot and heavy. Is it True Love?" He allowed a light chuckle escape his lips.

"I'm _not _in love with Julia," Eli quickly remarked. There was an awkward moment of silence until Eli spoke up. "Here, you and Clare go have fun. I'll meet up with you guys later. I'm going to take a nap first. Long drive."

Jake gave a concerned grin before patting him on the knee and rising back to his feet. "Well, don't nap for too long. We will probably be there for a couple hours. And I don't see your ass down there in an hour. I will personally make sure you don't have a pleasant night's sleep tonight."

"Duly noted," Eli said with a smirk, as he watched his friend leave.

XXX

Jake led the way through the woods. Followed behind was Clare, then Sav holding Anya's hand behind him, and then Alli, then Adam. "Where are we even going, Jake? We've been walking forever" Alli complained; cursing to herself with every misstep she would take.

"Would you shut up already?" Adam yelled. "We're almost there! God dammit!" Alli glowered back at him, looking away as she rolled her eyes.

Jake chuckled hearing them argue. "Here we are." He pushed some branches away, holding them so everyone else could pass through. Entering a huge water hole that led off into a few small streams which had a waterfall pouring down the rocks into the hole. All the girls looked around, admiring the beauty as they watched their steps on the rocks to get closer to the water.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" Adam yelled as he ripped off his shirt and cannonballed into the water. A large splash followed after hitting Anya and Alli, damping their clothes. "ADAM!" They both screamed. Alli slid her shirt off, "You're going to pay!" She finished removing her cover clothes before diving into the water. Then followed by Sav and Anya.

Clare admired the top of the waterfall. Every hit against a rock, every glare the sunlight would bounce off the water. It was beautiful. She couldn't let her eyes look away. She didn't even notice Jake had stepped forward, standing next to her. "So, what do you think?"

Clare hesitated, with a bit a fear of surprise by his random appearance. "It's…It's beautiful. I've never seen anything more pretty."

"Not even me?" He smirked down at her, and she giggled once they met eyes for a second.

"You're _almost_ there." She looked down at her feet with a chuckle that he joined in on.

"Well then…" He slipped off his wife-beater, tossing it on the ground. "I'll have to work on that." Once he kicked off his shoes he dove into the water with great form. Clare continued to smile at him as he swam back to the surface flipping his wet hair back out of his face. Biking with his legs to keep him up above the water. "Come on in Edwards!"

She took her time to take off her converse, and slip off her shorts. But once her lengthy shirt was off, revealing a light blue bikini, showing her full figure. Jake couldn't help but stare. She walked to the edge of the rocks, leaping out into the water; pulling her legs to her chest and hugging them with her arms. She broke through the surface pushing her wet hair back. Once she got her sight back, Sav and Adam were clapping. She caught their faces of being turned on in a sarcastic way. Clare and Anya just laughed at the boys' excitement over Clare's cannonball while in a bikini. Then when that finished, Sav put his arm around Anya as they sat on an underwater ledge. And Adam went back to swimming around.

Jake stroked over to Clare. "Now _that _was beautiful. But still doesn't beat what we saw the other night." He joshed making Clare splash him with water.

"_Never _again! I already told you." She continued to throw water in his face.

"I know. I know! Calm down!" She finally stopped, ending with them smiling at each other. "C'mon. I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand, and led the way as they swam toward the waterfall, where the water became shallower. They stepped on a ledge and Clare stuck her hand out feeling the heavy falling water on her arms. Suddenly, Jake's arms wrapped around her waist and he whispered in her ear, "C'mon." He bent over a bit so he was a shield over Clare as they walked through the waterfall. Once his arms were off of her, she looked around to see a black cave that had a silver glow from the sunlight shining through the water and hitting the minerals on the wall.

"Oh my god! It's amazing." She ran her fingers along the wall.

"Yeah. When Eli and I found this place a few years ago, we also found this cave. Just sort of became our, like, hideout," Jake spoke up.

"You and Eli are really close, huh?"

"Well you know how Adam, Eli, and I have been friends since High school. We were our own Three Musketeers."-he paused for a light laugh-"Us three have been coming her every few months or so. And we always love to chill in our little hideout cave thing."

"Like a little club house?" They both giggled and he nodded, "Yeah sort of." Then Clare stepped up to him, "What are the rules? _No girls allowed_?" She joked.

They walked closer, smiling into each other's eyes. "Only the special ones," Jake said with a low-toned voice. Clare's quiet breathing became uneven, as she could feel her blood rush through her body. Her eyes kept jumping from his eyes to his lips. Jake never stopped smirking, and as he took another step to get closer to her, bodies almost touching. Without realizing it their faces slowly moved closer to each other.

"Adam! You're such an ass!" Alli's screeching voice sounded and Adam's "OW!" afterwards, immediately making Clare and Jake jump away. Clare looked to the back of the cave rubbing her arms, as Jake turned completely around grabbing the back of his neck. "Uh…We…" Jake said.

"We better get out there…make sure Adam and Alli don't kill each other," Clare finished and he nodded at her as they made their way back through the waterfall. Clare lifted her head after the being powerfully soaked, realizing why Jake covered her when they went through it first. She wiped the water out of her face, and brushed her hair back when she met eyes with Eli. Standing across the water hole, with mouth dropped a bit and eyebrows furrowed. She smiled at him, but his expression didn't change. "Hey Eli!" She waved over to him. "I'm glad you ended up coming!" He nodded before taking off his shirt and diving into the water.

XXX

"So…what were you and _Jakey-boy_ doing behind the waterfall?" Alli implied as her and Clare were picking up firewood in the woods.

"What? Nothing! We didn't do anything!" Clare said quickly as she dropped her couple pieces of wood. She struggled to pick them back up.

"I'm not trying to grill you. I was just asking." Alli bent down next to her, helping her pick up the sticks. "No need to get spastic." Clare didn't reply making Alli wonder, "Unless something _did _happen."

Clare looked over at Alli's wide-eyes. "No nothing _happened._ But I think something was going to. I don't know. It was weird. He brought be back into this super pretty cave and I think…We might have _felt _something. I have no idea. Can we just drop it? I'm with KC. Jake is nothing more but my roommate."

"Already dropped," Alli said giddily, ending with a touch on her shoulder for encouragement. Clare smiled at her friend, before they headed back to the campsite.

XXX

Once the girls left for firewood, Jake opened up a beer taking a few swigs from it, until Adam swaggered over to him to get himself a bottle. After taking his own sip, Adam broke the silence, "You'd tell me if you and Clare did something right?"

Jake shook his head, surprised by the randomness of his question. "Uh…yeah?"

"Cool. Cool….so what did you guys do behind the waterfall?" He took another sip trying to seem nonchalant, not even giving him eye-contact.

Jake kept jumping from his questions. "Nothing!" Sav and Anya glanced over at him, but then looked away which gave Jake the okay to speak again. "We did nothing but talk."

"Cool. That's a relief—" Adam spoke until Jake interrupted, "But—" Adam jumped on his words turning to face him, "Not but! No, not but. I thought you said nothing happened?"

"Nothing did happen. But something might have almost happened. I have no idea. The whole thing was kind of fuzzy. We were staring at each other, standing super close to each other. It was like, we were the only people in existence. Like time had froze just for that small moment. Then Alli yelling at you broke us up and we jumped away and left," Jake confessed, beginning to be scared to look at Adam again.

"Dude…she's our roommate. You can't do shit like that. Close or not. It just wouldn't be right."

"What wouldn't be right?" Eli asked walking passed them to get himself a beer.

"uh…streaking through all the campgrounds." Adam quickly replied off the top of his head. Jake gave him a look, that made Adam shrug while Eli was taking off his cap.

Eli raised an eyebrow at Jake. "You're right. Jake that's wrong, very wrong."

"Yeah, you're right. Alcohol is beginning to get to me…I'm going to start the barbeque." Jake dashed off over to the grill.

"That, was…weird…." Eli said taking a sip. Then he looked around and caught eye of Clare and Alli returning with firewood. Eli set his beer down and ran over to take the sticks from Clare tossing them by the fire pit. She replied with a "Thanks."

"No problem. You want to help me build the fire?" He asked, making her nod with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? I hope you liked it. But I don't care if you hate it. I'm fine with that. Okay one other thing I would like to say for the LAST TIME! THE ENTIRE STORY IS ALREADY WRITTEN! So No suggestions and no telling me write the chapters longer. The story is done, I will not change anything and Some chapters are long, some are short. Get over it. I post these every Friday because of school and work, and everything. It's convenient. <strong>

**But then, it's also Friday so let's see if you guys can follow the challenge to get another chapter on MONDAY! You guys were crazy last time! You gave me 15 reviews in like 24-hours! Great job! I really appreciate how much you guys like my story. Well this week! How about 20 Reviews! If I get 20 reviews by Monday morning on THIS Chapter! I will post Chapter 10 on Monday!**

**NEXT CHAPTER! In Chapter 10 of "4 Guys and a Clare", named "Once Night Falls". Sitting by the Fire, barbequing, hanging out. _What could possibly go wrong? _Oh, right… ;D**


	10. Once Night Falls

**Hey guys, Well you guys didn't get the goal I wanted in time, but I'll let I slide. BUT ONLY THIS TIME! If you want an update on next Monday, you will have to follow and get the reviews in time. I know, aren't I such a bitch. Well then I guess, let me let you be on your way and read this chapter. It's a weird one. XD Well READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>When the sun was set and fire was inflaming the campsite with heat, and Jake was just finishing up on the hamburgers. Sav and Anya were curled up under a blanket near the fire cuddling. Eli sat by the fire tossing another log or dry leaves when it needed it.<p>

Clare stepped over to the grill by Jake. "Hey."

"Hi." He flipped over a couple slabs of meat, avoiding eye-contact.

"Smells good."

"Thanks." He looked up to nod once then back down at the charcoal. She looked around awkwardly, not even noticing she was shivering until Jake removed his flannel for her to put on. "Here." She accepted his shirt with a, "Thanks."

After she slipped her arms through the sleeves, she corrected herself, "I mean. No thanks." He gave her a peculiar look. "Can you be honest with me?" He looked side to side then nodded. "What would have happened in the cave if Alli and Adam weren't arguing?"

He moved his attention back to the grill. "Oh…that…Honestly…I don't know."

"You didn't feel anything?"

He placed the meat on a plate, shrugging with a groan to face her again. "Of course I felt something Clare. It doesn't mean it's anything serious. We just were…goofing off, sort of. You're my roommate. Plus you're with KC. No way would I actually try something. That'd be like...kissing a step-sister."

She smiled. "You're right. Well, let's eat!" Everyone heard her and got up to go make themselves a burger. Most everyone took a seat around the fire, the only one open was a chair right next to Eli, so Clare took it without a choice.

Eli smirked at her as she ate. "What?" She asked, starting to get insecure about him staring at her.

"Nothing. You're cute when you eat. It's rather amusing." He chuckled, and she blushed, hoping he wouldn't see because it was dark. But he did, giving her another grin. She couldn't stop staring at how beautiful the movement of the flames made his jawline; scratch that, his whole face structure look. She admired every part that changed from light to dark within seconds. He bit his lips together, not looking away from her dazzling blue eyes that sparkled in the light of the fire.

"ADAM!" Alli yelled.

Clare groaned quietly. "Really? Again?" She looked over to see Alli standing with a shirt drenched in beer.

"I'm sorry Alli. I didn't know it would explode like that. Someone must have shaken it before I got it," Adam apologized.

"You little liar! You did this on purpose!" Alli pulled her hand back to slap him, but Clare caught it when it went passed her shoulder.

Clare kept hold of her wrist and grabbed Adam's hand. "That's it! You two are going to get along whether you like it or not!" She dragged them to the guy's tent; because it was big enough they could stand up in it. She switched on an electric lantern so the whole tent was lit. "You two are going to settle your differences NOW! Why are you two so horrible to each other?"

"She's a bitch!" "He's a Neanderthal!" Adam and Alli both yelled at the same time, making Clare feel an overwhelming sound of noise at once.

She collected herself together. "That's it. No yelling! Now I'm going to leave the two of you in here until you get the fuck along so we can actually have a _decent _weekend of camping! GOT IT?" She walked to the door about to leave before turning around and stating, "And you can't leave this tent until you guys are buddy, buddy. Or at least stop arguing."

She left them to glare and turn away from each other. But outside Clare returned to her spot next to Eli. "What was that all about?"

"Just trying to have them stop fighting. It's kind of putting a downer on my weekend." Eli opened his mouth to reply, but she caught what he was going to say, "Don't you dare say I was the one who invited Alli. Remember there would be no camping if she didn't come."

Eli smiled for a second at how she knew what he was thinking. Then he stretched his arm out and hugged Clare with it. "That's our Clarebear. Trying to make everyone get along, believing there's no such thing as hate in the world. Like our own Mother Teresa." Everyone let out a chuckle around the fire. And after she gave a sarcastic laugh, she let her self rest he head against Eli's shoulder and watched the fire.

In the tent, Alli and Adam sat on the sleeping bags turned away from each other, not speaking. "You know I really didn't mean to spill my beer all over you," Adam spoke up.

"Fine I forgive you for that," Alli grumbled.

"Then why are you such a bitch to me then?" He turned around.

She slowly turned to face him. "I don't mean to. It's just who I am. You just get on my nerves for some reason."

"You know I'm just kidding. I'm always just myself. I'm not too serious of a guy." He sighed. "Why not we start over?" she nodded. "Hi. I'm Adam." He held a hand out to her.

She giggled and took hold of it. "Hi. I'm Alli." She couldn't hold her laughter at the situation, staring into his eyes. He smiled at her with a gazing stare. They leaned into each other, touching lips and holding for a second, before pulling away with weird looks and letting go of each other's hand. Alli wiped her lips in the awkwardness, before they both jumped back to their faces. Alli grabbed at his hair with both her hands, allowing her mouth to open for him. And he leaned forward moving them to the ground, her lying under him.

XXX

Around the fire, everyone was a little quiet, until Sav pointed it out. "It's so quiet. It must be because Alli and Adam aren't around fighting." It stirred up a chuckle.

"Oh yeah! Man it's been a while. I forgot about them. I hope they didn't kill each other." Clare broke from Eli's grab on her shoulders, handing him her stick with a marshmallow on the tip that she was roasting. She made her way to the tent, pushing open the right curtain into the tent. She immediately jumped back, shutting it and turning away, "OH GOD!" Eli and Jake ran over to her asking what's wrong. She covered her eyes, "things cannot be unseen!"

They glanced at each other in confusion, until they noticed Adam tripping out of the tent tightening his belt. Followed by Alli holding her cardigan while fixing her tight shirt to fit. Every jaw dropped at the sight of the ashamed two people with sex hair and guilt written in their eyes. Eli put an arm around Clare. Jake started to speak, "Am I going to be the first to say it? Alright. Fine. WHAT THE FUCK?"

Adam and Alli looked opposite ways, her fixing her hair with her fingers. They all stared for an answer when Adam broke the silence, "I have no idea." He scratched his head, and she gave him a glare. He shrugged back to her. Clare watched their body language with a disgusted look. "That's it. I'm going to bed," Clare groaned breaking from Eli's grasp and stomping over to her tent, angrily opening it and shutting the zipper.

"Clare!" Alli called out to her after running to her.

Eli and Jake gave Adam a glower where he replied, "I really am lost. It all just kind of…happened."

"So not only do we make Clare feel uncomfortable in our own house. You go off and bone her best friend?" Eli hollered, and shoved his hands in his pockets when he realized how much his hands were moving. Adam looked down regretfully.

XXX

Alli crawled into the small tent to see Clare struggling to change into her pajama pants. "Clare? I'm so sor…"

"What? Sorry? Sorry that I walked in on my best friend and roommate, who I thought hated each other, _fucking_!" Clare finished getting dressed and wrapped up in her sleeping bag. "Sometimes you can be such a hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?"

Clare sat up. "Yeah! You like to hold my abstinence over me and always are telling me to wait. But you go and sleep with any guy you want. Including the one's I'm friends with or know, _or like…_" Alli looked away from her, deterred by the time her and Jason accidentally kissed. "Who are you going to ruin next? Jake? Eli?"

"Clare! Shut up! I like Adam okay?" She yelled to shut her up. "I wouldn't have sex with him if I didn't. There was a spark. No, more like a firework between us when you trapped us in that tent. It felt so good. I don't know. It was just…nice."

Clare rolled her eyes. "Get out. I don't want to deal with this tonight."

Alli groaned, picking up her pillow and sleeping bag. "Fine I'll sleep in the boy's tent then tonight."

"Of course! Because that's where all the guys are, huh?" Clare shrieked, giving a rude tone.

Alli stuck her head in the tent. "Don't hate me because I actually can _get _guys! One look at your abstinent ring and guys turn away. I won't be surprised if KC leaves you sometime soon."

Clare's expression broke, as she grabbed Alli's stuff and chucked it out of the tent, trying to hit her, "I hate you!" then zipped it up. Cuddling back into her sleeping bag, beginning to tear up. A few minutes passed, and the zipper started to unzip, and Clare screamed, "I said to GET OUT!" She looked back to see Eli crawling in with his sleeping bag and pillow. "Sorry," she apologized immediately after.

"It's cool." She watched as he laid down his stuff and slipped in wearing only his boxers. She shook herself away from her mind to ask, "Uh…Not to be rude. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get some sleep. Alli came into our tent and her and Adam won't stop making out."

"So you left Jake with them?" Clare asked making sure there were no more tears.

"No. After he puts out the fire he's crashing in the bed of Betsy. Plus he always liked to sleep under the stars any way. That boy never has liked the city." He tucked himself into his sleeping bag. "Well…Goodnight!" He laid his head down.

Clare admired him as she fell next to him, ready to sleep. Over the argument and adoring the face she gets lies next to.

XXX

Eli jumped awake screaming, waking Clare shockingly. When she noticed his fear, she wrapped her arms around him to comfort him, "Eli. Eli! Eli it's alright! I'm here. It was just a dream."

He looked over at her. "Oh Clare!" He hugged her. "I thought I had lost you. I thought…you were gone. Gone and I would have never been able to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Clare asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

He pulled back and started to kiss her. She immediately fell into the kiss. His hands explored her body, ripping off her shirt when she didn't fight him. When they drew away, he admired the sight of her shirtless body. "I've never seen anything more beautiful."

She giggled. "Shut up and come here." He grabbed his neck and guided his face back to hers as he fell on top of her.

He kissed her entire body as he removed the rest of her clothes. "I want you to know…I love you Clare."

She smiled back at him, delicately holding his jaw in her hands. "I love you too Eli." Immediately kissing each other again, falling back on the sleeping bags.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SHIT! NO THEY DIDN'T! haha well What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. Please tell me in the reviews. Just because I won't update until Friday doesn't mean I really appreciate them. Thank you. Well next weekend, I will not go soft on you guys. I will have a goal and you will need to follow. Well Thanks for reading. Love you Manipulative Bastards! XD haha just kidding! :*(^_^) ~Eli<strong>


	11. Guilty Soul

**HAHA! Oh wow I loved you guy's reviews! I believe some of you are going to Hate me after this chapter, and some might love me! But I don't know. I'll just have to see. A lot of you are making predictions. Some are good, some are off. But you'll just have to keep reading. :D**

**[Review Notes:**

**YES ADAM IS JUST A GUY NOT AN FTM! I said that in the very first chapter!  
>There will be more Ziley! You will see.<br>Cliffhangers do suck, but you gatta love them anyway.  
>Some of you are wondering if it's a dream. Read and find out!<br>You guys are Fantastic! I love you all!  
>and….I can't update Monday sorry!]<strong>

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Clare's eyes fluttered open from the sun lighting up the room through the tent. She felt a grasp on her waist, looking down to see Eli's arm hugging her. She checked her body, realizing her clothes were still on. She ran her fingers through her hair, whispering, "It was just a dream."<p>

"What was a dream?" Eli yawned, not noticing his grab on her tightened. He smiled at the warmth of her body against his.

"Oh, nothing. Did you have any weird dreams last night? Or maybe any _nightmares_?" She asked him nervously, turning her head on her pillow to see his face was closer than she thought.

Eli furrowed his brows in confusion. "No? I don't usually remember my dreams."

"Oh…cool." She brushed her hair with her fingers again as she sat up. When Eli's voice spoke up again after removing his arm from her waist, "Wow. You know you wake up looking prettier then when you fell asleep."

Clare flushed many shades of red. "Thanks." She pushed back her bangs, until the sound of Sav's repeatedly saying "Ow" broke the moment. Both of them ran outside to see Anya and Jake setting a limping Sav down on a log to sit on. "What happened?" Clare asked.

"We went on a hike just the two of us and this bozo tripped on a rock. I swear he's a jinx to himself," Anya answered.

Eli crouched down to look at his ankle. "Shit. You should probably get him to a hospital to have this looked at."

"But what about our weekend?" Clare intruded, immediately putting her foot in her mouth.

"I'm real sorry guys," Sav apologized.

"It's alright. Things happen. We can always come back. I guess we all should pack up then, huh." Clare said with a light smile on her face.

Jake nodded to her point. "Yeah. Well we should get everything together. Then Clare why not you give Anya your keys so they can take Betsy and get Sav to the hospital." Clare hesitated before nodding to the idea.

Clare and Eli watched as Anya helped Sav back up and to get him comfortable as they packed up. Jake eyed the two, grabbing the back of his head. "You two have a good night sleep?"

Clare and Eli exchanged looks before responding, "Yeah." Eli stretched, "I actually had a fantastic night's sleep. Best I've had in weeks."

By the time the camp site was nearly packed up. Clare was finishing by putting the small tent away. She struggled to fold up the poles, when Alli knelt down beside her to help. "Clare…Will you please talk to me?"

She sighed. "Fine. Talk."

"I'm sorry. Last night…I wish we never argued. It's not fair to either of us." Clare looked up from stuffing the tent in the bag. "But, I want you to know. Adam and I _really_ like each other. We talked last night, and we want to give us a try. As long as it's okay with you."

Clare took a moment to stand up, and so did Alli with hope in her eyes. "I'm sorry for calling you a hypocrite and referenced you as a slut. But I guess…if you and Adam are serious. I can give you my blessing I guess."

Alli's smile grew from ear to ear. "Thank you Clare! I didn't know what I would do if I had lost my best friend over something this stupid." Clare agreed as they hugged each other.

"Awe! Look at the two besties make up! How cute?" Eli stated with a smirk. His shirt was still off, which flourished Clare, making her drop the tent poles.

"Woah. You alright there spaz? This is the second time you've dropped some sort of sticks. Is it Jake again?" Alli asked bending down to help her pick up her mess.

Clare whispered as they knelt down next to each other. "Alli, can I tell you something and you promise NOT to tell anyone? Not Adam or Anya or ANYONE!"

"Of course. What is it?" Alli was concerned but intrigued with the dark secret about to be said.

"I had a sex dream about Eli last night." Alli's mouth dropped. "And it felt so real. Then I woke up with his arm wrapped around my waist. Oh god. I feel so horrible."

Alli took a moment to let it sink in. "So wait. You almost get with Jake yesterday. Then you wake up in Eli's arms this morning. _And _on top of that you have KC for a boyfriend. Damn girl!"

Clare slapped her arm. "Alli please. I told you nothing happened! But I feel so guilty. Should I tell KC? Should I be with him if I'm having these feelings? Are they even feelings?"

Alli calmed Clare as they finished packing everything. "Hun. You need to breathe. Honestly, it's natural. It's just your hormones going crazy. Maybe you need to have a little more _fun _with KC. Then these dreams and temptations will go away."

Clare looked down scared. "Maybe your right. We've been together a while now. I…I…I don't know. I'll stop by his place and talk to him tonight." They smiled before heading out.

XXX

Back in town, Sav sat on the couch with his foot wrapped in a light cast and elevated on the coffee table. Anya cuddled next to him watching a movie. Next to them were Alli and Adam feeding each other popcorn and Adam, failing at catching them in his mouth. Clare sat alone at the barstool around the island in the kitchen taking small bites of chips and guacamole. Jake and Eli sat on each stool beside her, turning around to face the chips and dip, as if they had planned to be that synchronized.

"Hey, Clarebear, what's got you so down?" Jake asked reaching for the chip bag, pulling out a handful, immediately stuffing his face.

"Nothing," Clare quickly responded.

Eli rolled his eyes. "C'mon Clare. We can see right through you. You should know that by now."

She groaned. "I'm fine." She grabbed her purse, trying to avoid contact with the two gentlemen. She turned around on her stool, "I'm going to The Dot. I'll be home tonight." She watched the floor while she rushed out of the house, leaving Jake and Eli to gaze with confused looks at each other.

XXX

Clare stirred her coffee, slouching at her table at The Dot. Riley smiled to some leaving costumers after bussing their table that why by Clare's. "Clare. What's wrong?" He wiped down the table, and Clare pouted more. Riley set his bucket of dishes on the table and slid in the booth seat across from her. "C'mon. Tell Riles what's the matter."

She sighed. "So, you know I'm with KC. And…well…camping…I…he…ugh!" She covered her face with her hands.

Riley sat there with his hand on his cheek, sarcastically nodding, "Yes. I completely understand. I can relate to that so well."

Clare peaked up to giving him a glare, then to stick her tongue out at him, making him chuckle in return. She continued her story, after forming sentences in her head. "See…I might have almost kissed Jake…"

"Oh Clare you're such a slut," Riley acerbically replied, adding a smile at the end. The bell above the door rang, catching Riley's attention to see Zane's beaming face walk over to them, leaning down to peck a kiss on Riley's lips. "Hey Riles, you ready to go?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, let me just finished up a few things."-he looked at saddened Clare-"And hey, maybe you can help Clare out. She's having guy problems."

"My specialty," Zane giggled, and Riley wrapped his arms around his waist grinning at each other with inches from each of their faces. Riley replied in a low tone, "_very_." Pecking another kiss, before returning to the kitchen.

Zane sat down, after watching Riley walk back. "So, what's wrong? Is it about KC?"

Clare sighed heavily. "Well yeah. Sort of. Last night, when I was camping with the guys. I just don't know. Alli blames hormones and I'm completely confused…"-Zane cut her off to get her to get to the point-"I had a sex dream about Eli last night when he slept in my tent." She whispered. Zane's eyes widened. "And I feel so guilty, like I cheated on KC or something. It's not fair. So I have no idea if I should tell him or just let it go, or, I have no idea. Alli suggested going further with KC but…"

"You're not ready?" Zane suggested when she paused.

"Like, I'm not afraid or anything. I gradually have gotten over my abstinence thing. But I don't think…maybe if I don't, _care _about him as much as I want to."

"As in you're not _in _love with him."

"I have no idea." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean, it doesn't help that I almost kissed Jake too. Nothing is making sense anymore."

Zane grabbed her other hand. "I think, you need to go talk about this with KC and confront him with everything. Then, figure out your real feelings. Whether it's for him, for Eli, for Jake. Or who knows?" Clare grinned at him with thanks. "No problem."

Riley returned from the back, out of his uniform. "Did you work everything out?"

Clare stood up, "yep. I need to go confront KC and make everything level again. Zane helped me figure it all out."

Riley put his arm around Zane's shoulders. "That's why he's my rock."

Clare chuckled at the adorableness of the couple. "Well, I'm going to head over to KC's. See you guys later, and have fun on your date," she said while leaving. Once she climbed into Betsy, Clare pulled out her phone and called KC. Three rings before it went to voicemail. She questioned why it wasn't the usual six rings, thinking maybe he was doing something. The tone sounded after his voice and she said, "Hey KC! It's Clare. Uh…I don't know if you're home. But we cut camping short and I'm coming over. So I guess I'll figure out if you're there or not when I get there…" She hesitated before hanging up.

XXX

Clare slowly made her way up the stairs to KC's apartment. There was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her nervous to walk up those flights. Something was off. It was probably just the nerves, trying to tell your boyfriend you had a sex dream about another guy and you don't know if you love him or not. Yep, sounds pretty complicated to explain. By the time she got to the door, she was inhaling rather large breaths of air. Two knocks on the door and her head dropped.

Finally, in what seemed the longest thirty-seconds of her life, KC opened the door with tired eyes and bed head, dressed in his boxers. He rubbed his eyes, widening them once he noticed Clare. "Clare? Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were camping."

She walked passed him. "Got back early. Were you asleep? At six at night?"

KC shut the door watching her confused expressions. "Yeah. Early practice today, I decided to catch up on some Z's." He guided her over to the couch.

"Well, I called. And you put me straight to voicemail…I really need to talk to you. So I came over." Clare rubbed her arm with discomfort.

KC crouched forward to be at her level. "I'm sorry. I have this habit to hit the ignore button when I'm sleeping. Is something wrong?"

Clare looked up at KC then down at her shaky hands. "I'm really sorry KC." Her voice quaked a bit.

He tried to add a chuckle in his tone. "Sorry? Sorry about what?"

"Last night…when I was camping with the guys…" Clare avoided eye contact and KC started to get nervous, not being able to keep his body still, finally speaking, "You what?"

"I _almost_ kissed Jake," She quickly said turning away. KC sighed in relief. Then she continued, "And when Alli and Adam took over the guy's tent. Eli joined me in my tent…and…I woke up with his arms around me. After having an…erotic dream about him."

KC's mouth dropped, standing up and cuffing his mouth and trying to contain his anger. He took a couple deep breaths. "So you have feelings for Eli?" He asked turning around.

"NO!" She stood up. "At least I don't think so. Alli thinks it's my hormones. But it was probably just too many smores. Fucked up my dreams. He just happen to be the last guy I saw before I went to bed and he was the one that showed up."

KC ran up to her holding her hands. "Then move in with me."

"KC. No. Are you crazy? We've been dating _barely _a month!"

"Better you living here then with all those scumbags!"

Clare jumped back, "Hey! They're my friends!"

KC rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a bunch of guys that just want to get into your pants!" A glare appeared on his face that frightened Clare to look at.

"They're not like that—"

"Yeah, but they have no problem trying to kiss you, or check you out when you're changing. That's all they care about Clare. Waiting for the day you put out from one of them! None of them care about you!"-he stepped up to her-"Not like I do."

"Woah! Okay enough, KC!" She picked up her purse and headed to the door. "You need to calm down!"

Once she opened the door, KC screamed, "Leave then! Get out! You little skank! I never want to see your face again!"

She slowly turned around. "We're done! I can't…I can't…bye KC." She charged out of the apartment tears falling faster with every step she made to her car. Failing to wipe them away. After driving not even five minutes, she pulled over to the shoulder and sobbed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this was a little weird, but you will understand later. I promise. Okay, I really hate to say this. But if you noticed I'm posting this early and not my usual Friday Night. I'm going to be busy all weekend and won't have time to post Monday like I said. I'm REALLY sorry! Super sorry. But I WILL be back with Chapter 12 next Friday. Thank you all for understanding! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli<strong>

**Next Friday, Chapter 12 "I Can Fix That", So what happens when the guys figure out Clare and KC broke up? They'll do anything to get their happy Clarebear back! Maybe, shopping, night out around town…or even a party maybe? Read and Figure out Next Friday!**


	12. I Can Fix That

**PLEASE READ: I'm sorry I couldn't update on Monday. I was busy this weekend and week. See I have to write a play for an assignment for my school. And I just really need to do well on it, so I've been going around learning some stuff about the holocaust, because that's the setting of the play. But I've been working on that, plus all my other work. I found myself just not even realizing Monday had passed by like Wednesday, I haven't been getting any sleep or anything. I'm sorry you all had to wait. But I'm very happy you guys are sticking around.**

**I'm super bad, for updating this a few hours later. I'm sorry. There was something I felt like changing in this, and I think its way better! But I had to add it and edit this chapter and the rest. I'm sorry. But I promise that it's worth it. I think it makes the story 200% better, and more intense! I think you'll love it! I hope!**

**So this chapter, you'll notice there are parts that are kind of like what happened in "About of Girl" the show that gave me the idea for this story. And if you have seen the show you will probably be able to point out the moments. :D Well don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Clare looked at her phone noticing the twelve missed calls. Five of them were from KC. One from Alli, and the other six were split by Eli and Jake. She sighed once another call from Jake was trying to come through. Tapping the ignore button before taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears, regaining her strength. She got out of her car and made her way to the back door of her house from the garage. Tripping over the wheel of the trashcans making and boisterous noise she was trying to avoid.<p>

Once standing in the kitchen, Eli and Jake were pushing themselves off the couch heading over to her, as Sav and Adam sat there to watch. "Clare. Where have you been?" Jake asked concerned, trying to grab her arm that she shrugged off.

She stumbled passed them, to go her bedroom but was stopped by Eli stepping in front of her, grabbing her face. "Don't cry. It hides your beautiful eyes." She blushed and wiped the undergoing tears, before he continued, "KC called." Clare rolled her eyes, looking away. "You broke up with him? And he didn't have many nice things to say to _us _but he said he needed to apologize to you." Clare's cheeks flexed, looking down at her phone. Jake noticed her looking at her background which was a picture of her and KC, making him snatch the cellphone from her hand. "HEY!"

"You're not getting back together with him! You broke up with him, which means you can feel guilt easier and then you'll be running back to him immediately after," Jake said holding her phone too high to reach.

"It's true. If a girl calls me back after we've broken things off, I'm back together with her like that." Eli snapped to get his point across.

"I'm not! He's a psycho!" Clare argued.

"Even worse. You can always find innocence in a psychopath. It's the insanity thing."-Adam made his way over to her.-"But you can't let any doors be let open. Nope, just have to keep them locked. Any sign of apologetic thoughts for him, everything will come crashing down."

"Fine!" She reached for her phone with no avail. "I just want to call Alli for a girl's night. I think I deserve it."

"No. No! NO!" Sav interrupted, "When two girlfriends get together. You guys will sit in your room eating ice cream and talk about him. And when you talk about him, you start missing him. What you need to do is ignore it! Keep you as much distracted as we can. I think we need to take shifts."

"I call shower shift!" Adam stated, and Jake and Eli slapped him with the back of their hands. "KIDDING!"

"Well I really appreciate it. But I'm super tired and I want to take a shower and go to bed," Clare stated, turning around to get her phone back, but Jake's smug smile gave her the assurance he wasn't going to give it up. She groaned as she marched her way upstairs.

Jake's smug smile fell when she left and started to look through her phone. "What are you doing?" Eli asked. He was tapping things on her phone, "Just fixing something. Here." He leaned next to Eli giving a stupid face and Eli was quick to follow. Holding the phone out to take a picture of them. Then Jake set the picture of their ridiculous faces as the background of her phone. Then changing KC's name in her phone to "Dumbfuck".

Once noticing the time, he handed Eli the phone. "Here you keep it. In case her mom calls or something you're next door, plus you stay up all night anyway, so it's convenient. I'm heading off to bed." Eli nodded Jake off, as he patted his shoulder.

XXX

Eli sat on his bed, typing his story on his laptop. The green lights on his nightstand read 3:17AM. Suddenly, on his desk a square light lit up and a vibrating sound against it sounded. Looking at the phone there was a picture of KC and the words "Dumbfuck is calling" above it. Eli hesitated to answer it, hearing KC's voice, "Clare? Clare, I know you're there. I'm sorry! But I can't live with myself if you're mad at me. To think you could be at that house fucking that Lumberjack dick or the pathetic Emo boy. You deserve to be with _me!_ No one else! We deserve each other!"

"Would you shut up?" Eli yelled.

"This isn't Clare. Who is this?" KC's temper started rising.

"The pathetic Emo boy," Eli answered rudely. "Now you leave our Clare alone or I'm going to personally beat the shit out of you." He was angry but kept it hushed so he didn't wake anyone. "You don't deserve anybody even half as amazing as Clare. Clare has to be one of the most amazing girls ever to exist, and she's worth more than anything you could ever give her."

"Wow…no wonder she dreams about you. You treat her like a fucking princess. I hope you two are happy together!" Suddenly the line went dead after KC's stern voice. Eli was left staring at the phone in confusion.

XXX

Clare wandered down the stairs, rubbing her eyes as she yawned still dressed in her pajamas. She was stopped by Jake at the bottom of the steps, keeping her from passing. "Morning Jake?"

When she tried to step around him, he leaned his arm against the wall to stop her. "Go get dressed."

Clare gave him a look. "Uh…No. It's Sunday. I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and sulk upstairs in my room all day…" She avoided eye contact, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell how broken she was inside.

Jake shook his head. "No. _We're _going out! Me and you are spending a fun day around town. So you go upstairs and get dressed, then we will go." Clare tried to argue, but Jake wouldn't budge. As she groaned and ran upstairs Jake yelled up at her, "Wear something cute. It's nice and sunny today!"

A little while later, Clare returned to the living room wearing a pair of white flats and a light blue, short sundress and a white cardigan around her shoulders. Jake couldn't help but smile at her adorableness. There was something so innocent about her, but he knew that she wasn't when he looked at her.

Jake escorted her out the door and opened the passenger side of Betsy, implying that he was driving for the day. "Where are the other guys?" Clare asked, buckling her seatbelt.

Jake hesitated. "They had shit to do today. They'll be home tonight. But for right now. It's just me and you!" He smiled, making her lightly grin back.

XXX

They spent most of the day doing random things, such as go to the movies, hot dog venders, Clare even convinced Jake to go shopping with her too. Which he didn't complain as much as she expected. He seemed to enjoy the day. They both were, until they were driving back home.

Jake slurped his smoothie through a straw while driving, as Clare stared out the window. "You know it's like almost seven. We've been out since I got up this morning," Clare implied.

Jake looked over and hooked his arm around her shoulders. "Anything for you, you know that!"

She smiled at him. "I really appreciate it Jake. Today has been great. I haven't thought of KC all day."

"Who?" Jake said, stirring up a chuckle in Clare's voice. They pulled up to their house to see all the lights on and a bunch of figures moving around inside.

Clare observed that house. "What's going on?"

"The guys wanted to throw a party." Jake's eager smile returned, hoping she wouldn't be mad.

Her dark glare, lightened up with joy. "Cool! Park my car in the garage so no one can steal my new clothes, thank you by the way. Then let's go in and have fun!"

Jake and Clare made their way in through the back door, seeing crowds of people in their living room. Some were talking, others eating around the island, and the rest dancing to loud rock music. Immediately seeing Sav being the DJ for the night. Adam, Alli, and Eli ran through the crowd up to them. Adam handed Jake a beer and Eli said, "What do you think Edwards?"

"I think…Awesome! Let's party!" Clare cheered, and then Alli grabbed her hand saying, "then come dance with my best friend!" Alli led her onto the dance floor; she and Clare started dancing with the crowd.

"See I told you this was a good idea," Adam smugly said.

"She's really happy. She didn't bring up KC once today," Jake said, watching her move next to Alli.

Some guys started to circle around the girls, admiring their sexy dancing. "And that's where I draw the line," Adam said, before swigging down that last sip of his beer. He poured two Margaritas into cheap plastic cups, making his way over to the girls. Both of them accepted the alcoholic drink, clinking cups before taking long sips. Adam nonchalantly shoved two guys that were getting close to Alli, grabbing her waist to dance with her.

Clare waved they guys over. As Eli smirked, Jake took the first move making his way over to her. She turned to face him, laughing at his awkward dancing. She swallowed the last of her margarita and Jake commented, "Someone can take their booze!"

"I love being nineteen! I realized all I have missed out on! But at least it's legal!" They both chortled together.

"Never would have thought the Christian girl who moved in here enjoyed drinking so much!" Jake spoke with seduction in his voice.

"Well…There's a lot you don't know about me Jake Martin," Clare said softly, but loud enough to be heard over the music grabbing the back of his neck as she spoke. She shook her cup, "You mind getting me another?" He eyed the smirk on her face, before snatching her cup and going to refill it. She jumped around in circles during the guitar solo of the song. Slipping off her cardigan and tossing it on the chair nearby. She leaned toward Alli and Adam, "I feel great! Thanks you guys! This is exactly what I needed!"

XXX

Clare exited the bathroom, finding herself to be a little unstable as she wobbled a bit every few steps. The home phone rang, she immediately answering it. "Ello?" She giggled to herself.

"Hey. It's Julia!" Julia yelled, being able to hear the music through the phone.

"Oh Hi Julia! Where are you? Why aren't you here at our super awesome party?" Clare shouted with joy.

Julia's laughter was barely heard before she said, "I can't make it sorry! But hey Clare. Can I talk to Eli?"

"I actually can't find him right now," she slurred, as she looked around the room filled with college students.

"Oh that's cool. Just tell him to call me as soon as he gets the chance!" Julia stated, and Clare agreed to the simple task before saying their goodbyes.

Clare made her way over to the kitchen, holding a giant grin upon her face. He had a skip in her step as she walked. Making her way over, she almost tripped, being caught by Eli. "Woah there Drunkie! I think you've had too much."

"Are you kidding? I'm never able to get drunk. So I'm taking advantage of tonight and I'm getting hammered!" He threw her hands in the air.

"Alright then, just don't do anything you'll regret." She gave him a thumbs up and started to bounce to the music. He watched her with his signature smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Julia just called! She wants you to call her back!" He nodded at her, but continued staring. "Aren't you going to call her?"

"Maybe later." They both smiled at each other. "Hey! You wanna dance?" Clare excitingly nodded, both of them moving away from the kitchen, staring to jump the music. They laughed together as they spun around and moved to the music. Eli leaned in to say, "You look really cute tonight!"

"Thanks!" She let herself blush at the comment, not exactly being able to control any of her emotions physically. Everything was happy to her.

XXX

The party started to die down, but there were still quite a few people left. Clare and Eli were still dancing, but Sav turned on a slow song, that couldn't exactly pass as a romantic song, but was slow enough to slow dance to. Some were chilling around, and some couples were slow dancing. Sav and Anya were holding each other's bodies close, swaying to the music. So were Alli and Adam, as they whispered little things into each other's ears. But Eli and Clare were making a joke out of it. In Waltz form, but letting themselves move around the room with so much energy between the two.

Alli and Adam pulled away from a kiss, when she noticed a movement outside by the windows. Her body stilled, only being focused on that. Adam tried to get Alli's attention back, but she wouldn't speak up. She looked over at Clare being spun around by Eli with the skirt of her dress twirling up high, her face beaming. Alli whispered something into Adam's ear, and anger grew on his face. She held his hand as she dragged him over to Jake, who was hovering over a girl with her back against the wall, trying to hit on her. Succeeding with his charm, and her being smashed.

She told Jake the same thing, and he motioned that he would be right back as he left to follow Alli. They left through the back door and went through the garage to get to the front yard. There standing on the walk way was KC. "KC what are you doing here?" Alli screamed in a hushed tone.

"I'm here to get Clare back!" He yelled back. "That emo bastard doesn't deserve her!"

"Her and Eli aren't together!" Adam hollered back.

"No I'm going to get her whether you like it or not. Our love can't be stopped!" He charged for the front door, and Jake raced up to him tackling him to the ground. When KC started to fight back, Jake threw punches at his face.

A light lit up the front yard, and the music was clear. "Jake!" Clare's voice yelled. Jake looked up to see Clare's scared face. "KC?"

"Clare!" KC pushed Jake off him. "I'm so sorry. Will you please give me another chance?" he reached for her, but Jake yanked him away.

Eli jumped off the porch. "Will you just leave her alone?" Then him and Jake grabbed his arms dragging him back and throwing him in the road. "Leave! Or else we're calling the cops." KC scurried up on his feet and took off. But when the boys turned around, the saw Clare run back into the house.

Alli's worried tone started to demand everyone to leave by saying, "alright! Party's over!" Guiding people out of the house. Once the house was cleared the guys and Anya and Alli stood in a circle. "Someone should go upstairs and talk to her," Alli said, rubbing her arms nervously. Sav sat on the couch, being the first to bounce out. Adam walked over to the kitchen and started to pour half empty bottles down the drain. "Fine! Anya and I will do it." Alli and Anya started to head toward the hallway, when Jake stopped them.

"No. She saw me wailing on him. I should talk to her."

Alli and Anya looked at each other. "Agreed." Then they walked away, leaving Jake to dread the walk up the stairs and to her bedroom. He knocked three times. "Clare? Clare, it's me Jake." The door unlocked and he let himself in. She sat on the edge of her bed facing Jake. He shut the door behind him, letting the silence be for a moment. "Clare…are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She wiped her eyes. "That was really nice of you."

He sat down next to her. "Nice to beat up your ex?"

"Yes. You were protective over me. You danced with me. You took me out all day to make me not think about him. You even went shopping!" She smiled at him. "I've never met a kinder guy."

Jake let out a little chuckle. "Well, I try."

They both stared at each other with smiles, and Clare wiping away the water building up in her eyes. Her eyes moved from his lips back to his eyes. The same feeling building up, as it did in the cave. Suddenly, their faces jumped to each other's. Moving quicker with passion after every kiss. She grabbed at his hair and he grabbed her waist, falling back on her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Did you like it? I don't know. But I think it's good. Tell me what you think! I REALLY appreciate it! Please I love your reviews. They're the best. I don't care if they're bad or good, I adore them. <strong>

**I hate saying this. But No post for Monday again. I'm so sorry. But I PROMISE if I can get how about just 20 reviews for this chapter. I will give you TWO chapter updates next Friday! I just have to finish my play this week and I really want to do good. But because of my mind think of another thing to add to the story, I have to fix and edit all the rest of the chapters. I'm sorry, but I won't have the next chapter ready by Monday. I'm super sorry. But yes. If I get 20 reviews for this chapter by Thursday night. I will Post 2 chapters on Friday to make up for the long waits. I'm sorry. And thank you for reading and understanding! I love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	13. Secrets

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I appriciate it! :D Well here's chapter 13. and as I promised if I got at least 20 reviews I'd give you two updates. Chapter 14 will be up tomorrow sometime! Promise! :) Well don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare's alarm started going off. Her phone lighting up and a loud ring sounding around the room. She reached for it on her nightstand to turn it off. When the screen turned back to the background, she couldn't help but grin at the picture of Jake and Eli's ridiculous faces. That picture reminded her of Jake. She turned her head to see him asleep on the right side of her bed.

She turned her head to see that her covers were pushed down the end of her bed, only her sheets covered her body. She noticed Jake asleep on the right side of her bed. The sheets only went up to his hip bones that stuck out of his rather thin physique. His chin up as his head fell along the back of the pillow. An arm hanging off the edge of the mattress, and the other laying across Clare's spot. He was holding her as they fell asleep.

Clare took her eyes off his shirtless sleeping body, noticing she was only in her undergarments. Immediately Clare jumped to shake Jake awake. "Jake. Jake. Jake wake up!" She hushed loudly.

Jake's eyes opened and eyed Clare's face. He lifted his head, running his fingers through his bedhead. "Morning beautiful." He smirked up at her.

She pulled the sheets up to cover her chest. "Jake…Did we...?" She was scared to ask.

"Did we what?" He smugly asked, and Clare gave him a look. "You'll have to be specific, because we did _a lot_."-she growled-"Don't be scared to say it. It's just a word."

"Did we…have sex?" She whispered.

He chuckled pulling himself up into sitting position. "No. We did not have sex. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that, no matter how drunk we were."

"Thank you." Clare smiled.

"No problem." He smiled back before climbing out of the bed to slide his pants over his boxers. As he picked his flannel off the ground and slipped it on. "You might want to leave first so it won't look suspicious of me leaving from your bedroom."

She nodded. She quickly slipped on a new dress and a pair of wedges before leaving. Slowly walking down the steps, scared to reach the bottom of what she will see. Wondering if anyone in the house knows. If Alli's judgy eyes will be staring her down. Or Eli and Adam's angry, disappointed stares.

When she turned to corner, she saw Adam and Eli had smiles on their faces, resting their heads against each other's with the video game controllers on their laps and the music from their game still playing. Alli was curled up on the recliner in a blanket. But no sight of Anya and Sav, assuming they slept in Sav's room. Jake's head appeared at the top of the stares and Clare waved him down.

Once down he laughed at the sight before him, whispering, "I still believe they're secretly in love with each other." He joked about Eli and Adam.

I let myself laugh trying to be quiet. "You think so?" She looked up at him, as he looked down. We didn't realize how close we were standing to each other. Jake stepped around me, rubbing his head awkwardly. Clare looked away. "You know…I'm still a little fuzzy about the details last night…" she spoke with a shake voice. When Jake didn't respond she glanced over at him leaning against the wall staring at her with an expressionless face. "I just would like to know. I feel as though I have the right."

He glanced down at his feet. "Well, I came in after the whole KC thing"-Clare rolled her eyes at his opening statement-"You thanked me for beating the shit out of him. You called me protective and a great guy—"

Suddenly interrupting him, Eli started waking up, pushing Adam's head that laid on top of his. Each of them startled themselves. Their controllers fell and both of them shot up to their feet. Alli jumped awake from the noise, causing Clare and Jake to exchange scared looks.

Eli stretched realizing Clare and Jake. "Hey. You guys are up. Jake never saw you come down. Did you crash talking last night?"

They looked at each other once again. They had an out. Jake answered, "Yeah. This girl had a lot of feelings to talk out. I think we just passed out, out of boredom."

"Oh Clarebear!" Alli said struggling to get off the recliner and running over to hug her. "I should have come up and talk to you."

Clare patted Alli as they pulled apart saying, "No. It's alright. Jake…Jake helped me see how pathetic KC is. That…there's better out there."

Jake couldn't help but smile. But then Clare tensed up. "Well actually…I have to head to the library and study for a test tomorrow. I'll catch you all later." She grabbed her bag that was by the door and headed out. Everyone else shrugged and let her go.

Alli ran her fingers through her knotted hair. "Well, I'm going to take a shower, if you all don't mind."

Adam's eyes nearly bugged out of his face as she headed up the stairs. "I'll join you, sweetie!" He raced up the stairs after her, immediately hearing her laughter following.

Jake shook his head at the noise as he made his way to the kitchen. While he poured water into the coffee maker, Eli strut his way over. "So…all you and Clare did was talk?"

Jake looked over. "Yeah. She was crying when I got up there. But I managed to get her to stop. Then I just let her, get her feelings out."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Just…KC stuff…stress, life. Y'know. The stuff you can't get girls to shut up about." He was bullshitting everything, and he couldn't help but feel the paranoia build up that maybe Eli knew. "I was just there for her. Making sure she felt like she was important and not to let all that bullshit get her down."

Eli chuckled. "You're becoming such a chick." He walked back over to the television starting to play his video game again.

Jake mentally gave out a relieved breath. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate his back pocket. Pulling it out, Clare's adorable smiling face appeared on the screen. He opened her text to read, _"We need to talk. Meet me at The Dot at noon. :)"_

Jake couldn't help but grin, when Eli's voice spoke up, "What are you smiling at Jakey-boy? Did your _mom _text you?"

Jake couldn't let this change everything. As he poured his coffee and made his way over he said, "Naw, just this cute girl I hooked up with last night. She wants to see me again." He sat on the recliner.

"Oh that drunk girl you were hitting on last night?" Eli asked, as he shot something in his game and smiled at himself.

Jake thought about it, letting a smirk appear on his lips. "Sorta, yeah." He looked down at his phone to reply to the text, _"It's a date."_

XXX

The bell on the door rang as Jake entered The Dot. He looked around, not to see Clare anywhere. Sitting at the bar of the place as he obsessively checked his phone and set it back on the counter. Riley walked up in front of him. "Hey Jake! Can I get you something?"

"Uh, yeah…Just get me a cappuccino."

"Sure thing." Riley went over to the machine when Jake asked, "Have you seen Clare? I'm supposed to meet her here."

"Can't say I have. Sorry." He finished up making the drink as he set it in front of him and Jake stirred it uncomfortably, still checking his phone. Riley could see right through him. "Alright. What has my little Clare done that's got you so nervous?"

Jake met eyes with Riley. "You can't tell anyone. Not Eli or Adam or Sav. Not Zane. Not even Clare can know." Riley agreed leaning in to hear the secret. "Last night, at the party. Clare and I…we sort of hooked up." Riley's eye widened. "Don't worry. We didn't go that far. Just to second base then we fell asleep. But...I really am into her. And I feel like she's into me, but like she doesn't want to be. So she's saying this is all nothing. And I'm scared that she made this meeting so she can tell me that we're not going to let something like this happen again. And that we are nothing. And she felt nothing. And…" Jake paused. "I just don't know if I can deal with that."

Riley bit his lip when the bell rang and he looked over to see Clare. "Well looks like this is your time to tell her that."

Jake looked up to see Clare smile when she saw him. He couldn't help but grin back. She made her way over telling him to move to the table in the back with her. Horror grew inside him. She just didn't want to hurt him in front of everybody. She was going to pity dump him.

Once they sat down Clare started, "When I left, instead of going to the library I just drove around and thought about everything. I started to remember some things from last night and…"

"and you don't want them to repeat. I understand." Jake groaned trying to sound sincere.

"No. I liked it. I like being with you. When it's just me and you I feel these butterflies in my belly and it's like a drug. I wish I could constantly feel it. It's just…I don't want to rush into things yet, especially after KC. And on top of everything we're roommates, with three _other _roommates. It will just end badly."

Jake took everything in, but smiled at every word she said. "I feel the same way. But if you're so worried about everything then…Then let's just…have fun."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, be together when we want. Nights where it's just me and you we can relive last night, sans the alcohol. We'll…"

"Be a little secret," Clare finished with a smirk.

"_A secret_. When we're with the guys, were just roommates. But when we're not with them, we're _us._" Jake and Clare smiled at the situation they just planned out, and Clare leaned forward, Jake following and pecked a kiss. When they pulled away, Clare couldn't help but blush.

Clare's eyes caught sight of Riley smiling at them. Jake shrugged and Clare replied, "I'll tell Riley to keep it a secret." He smiled as he pulled her back in for another kiss.

XXX

Clare and Jake exited The Dot, laughing at a joke Jake had just told. They started walking, and Jake jumped in and took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers together. She blushed as she leaned into him. When she froze up.

KC was stepping out of a convenient store, lighting up a cigarette. "I didn't know KC smoked," Jake stated.

"He doesn't," Clare replied. When her eyes met with KC's cold ones, Clare tightened her grip on Jake's hand. KC removed the cigarette from his lips, letting out a long stream of smoke. He shoved his newly opened pack into the pocket of his jean jacket glaring at Clare then giving revenged filled eyes in Jake's way. Then he stormed off and turned down and ally away from the couple.

"That was…strange." Jake sated.

"Yeah…very…" Clare couldn't take her eyes off of the ally. "There's something off about him. I know it. It's starting to scare me a bit. I hope he's alright." Jake squeezed her hand to regain her attention, quickly exchanged quiet smiles. "But why do I care? I've moved on to better things." Her and Jake leaned in to share another kiss.

**So I know a lot of you are mad. But all I can say is keep reading. I think you will eventually all love it! :D So Clare and Jake are now secretly dating! Something is up with KC! And Who knows whats going to happen! You will all just have to wait until the next update. :) Thank you all for reading, and please don't be hesitant to review! I adore them all! Love you! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	14. The Visit

**Sorry guys for being late. I spaced posting this. I was working on some videos today. So again I'm really sorry. So I'll just let you all READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Clare sat on the couch sipping her tea when Anya, Alli, and Julia walked in from the hallway dressed in nice dresses. Alli spun around in a circle asking Clare, "What do you think?"<p>

Clare watched her best friend twirl as she finished her sip. "You look really pretty Alli. All of you do."

Julia smiled, "Thank you Clare."

The men entered dressed in their slacks and button down shirts, hair combed, nice looking. Which Clare had never really seen before, excluding Eli's casual dressy style he always wore. They were dressed up and Clare couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, laugh all you want Edwards! We look great!"

"Oh no…You look fine!" Clare sarcastically held in her chuckles.

"No, you guys look ridiculous." Jake said while he searched through the DVD selections on the shelf. Clare looked back at him to let herself laugh with Jake.

"Okay okay. Laugh all you want. Hey, why don't you guys tag along?" Sav asked linking arms with Anya.

"Yeah. You two could just pretend to be a couple for the night," Adam intruded.

Clare rolled her eyes while biting her lip. "Please, I'm still laughing at the fact that you guys are dressed up. You want to put that embarrassment on Jake too?"

Jake was reading the backs of two DVDs when he said, "Plus, you guys are doing this ridiculous 'triple date' thing. I'd feel like a douchebag being a part of some lame 'quadruple date'."

"Fine then. Your loss!" Alli grinned as she grabbed Adam's hand and led them out the door.

Eli held the door open for Julia and he exited with, "now you two don't have too much fun. No parties." Eli smirked.

Jake held up a DVD. "Nope just a movie night! You have fun though."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll try. We'll be home late. See you guys tonight." He waved goodbye as he left.

Suddenly Clare felt a pair of lips on her neck as she took another sip from her tea. Jake's arms wrapped around her from behind the couch. "Jake. Really? Now? Eli just walked out the door like two second ago."

Jake jumped over from behind the couch and laid his arm behind her head. "C'mon, I must take advantage of every Clare time I get to myself." He twirled her curls with his fingers.

"Well I just want to be safe. I'm still surprised we've kept this up for three weeks and they still haven't noticed."

"Me neither. Like our dinner date last week and we saw Anya and Sav come in so we had to book it out of there."

They both stirred up a happy laughter. "Now that was fun!" Clare was being serious in a jovial way. "We vacuumed down our meal, and using the menus to hide our faces as we left. You are such a dork. That was such a cliché move."

"Yeah I know. But that's the kind of guy I am." Jake shrugged. They beamed before pressing their lips together, immediately letting their tongues cross paths. Clare started to tug at Jake's belt and he pulled away saying with deep breaths, "Whoa Clare, are you sure?"

"I'm certain. I have so much fun with you and I've told you before I don't want to be abstinent I just don't want to be a girl who whores herself around all the time. And I'm ready." She held an honest smile the entire time she spoke. "C'mon, let's take this to my bedroom."

They got up and ran to the hall when Jake said, "Why not we use my room? It's right there and we will know when the guys get home."

"Yeah, but my room's better."

She started to go up the stairs but Jake stopped her and pulled her back down grabbing her waist and pushing her up against the wall, standing intimately close. "What's so wrong with my room?"

"It's just…you have a futon. And I want my first time to be on a bed." Her innocent smile made Jake chuckle and pick her up over his shoulder as he ran her up the stairs. He tossed her onto her bed while she laughed noisily and he ran over to lock the door behind him.

He crawled onto the bed straddling her legs. "Don't you love the lock I installed for you?"

"Oh so much!" She pulled his face down to lock lips again. She ran her hands down his back and reached into his back pocket pulling out his wallet. He pulled away to see her biting her lip as she opened his wallet. "Please, I know you hide condoms in your wallet." Jake blushed as she pulled one out, and jumped to his face and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Before Clare could move to his jeans after tossing his shirt on the floor. Jake was already pushing her shirt up and over her head. He started chuckling and Clare pouted to know what was so funny. He took a breath to speak saying, "Remember like only, I don't know, three weeks ago you were telling me I'd never get to see your breast again?" He had sarcasm in his tone, and she gave him a glare. "Now here we are, you letting me rip off your clothes."

She held in her laughter as glared. "You're wrecking the moment. Don't make me change my mind." She said grabbing the back of his head and pulling him back down.

XXX

Clare walked into the kitchen with a skip in her step heading to the fridge to get some orange juice. Eli smirked at cheerful Clare. "How was your movie night last night?"

She took a long sip of orange juice. "Great! Jake and I had a lot of fun."

"You guys are hanging out a lot lately."

"Well with you guys out with your girlfriends all the time. Plus Adam stole my best friend. So Jake and I have to do something to not feel like a bunch of loners."

Eli took a bite of his bagle. "Guess that makes sense. Hey, why not I blow off Julia and me and you hang out tonight?" He suggested.

"Yeah sure!" She finished off her glass of orange juice. "As long as Julia will be okay with it. I'm in. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmmm…I don't know. Dinner and a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"It's a date." Eli smirked as a smile slowly creeped on Clare's lips.

Jake suddenly ran into the room. "Who has a date?" He tossed a baseball back and forth, eyeing Clare.

"Clare and I. We're going to hang out tonight so you two aren't always left together. You must be getting bored of each other," Eli said with a smirk. Clare and Jake exchanged glances, reading each other's minds.

"Maybe a little." Clare smiled smuggly, making Jake return in a sarcastic look. Suddenly Clare's phone started to ring, frightening her a bit. She answered, "Hello."

"Hey honey!" Helen's voice said through the phone.

"Mom? Uh…hi…how are you?" Clare nervously said.

"I'm good. I just wanted to give you a heads up, that I'm going to be by your school and I thought about stopping by your new place and meet the girls." Her giddy voice disgusted Clare.

"The girls? Yeah…the girls…" She glanced at Jake and Eli, and dipped her head back. "But wait. You're coming _here? _When?"

"I'll be in town in about half-an-hour. I was going to surprise you, but I thought I'd call to make sure you were home."

"Half-an-hour? Uh….." Clare was hesitant.

"Oh! Got to get off the phone. Just got honked at by some jerk. See you soon sweetie!" The line went dead, leaving Clare speechless.

"Everything alright Edwards?" Eli asked.

She kept making expressions, but never spoke at first. "My…My mother's coming to visit."

Jake and Eli exchanged looks. "cool."

"No. Not cool!" She silenced herself to keep herself from yelling. "My mother thinks I live with four roommates who are _girls_. And she's going to be here in thrity-minutes."

She stormed between them, starting to pick up the living room. "Wait. So are you ashamed of us?" Jake asked.

"No not at all!" She exclaimed throwing dirty laundry into her left arm. "I'm ashamed of having my mother be ashamed of me."

"What do you mean?"

Clare stopped to look at them. "I'm a christian remember. Dating is practically forbidden in my family. You think she'd approve of me living with four guys." Jake bit his lip nervously. "So now I got to make this a girl's house."

"In half-an-hour? That's impossible!" Eli yelled. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"Or you guys can pretend to be gay?" She was eager to pass off the idea, which was shot down immediately. "C'mon. My mother is a tyrant. Atleast…. Help me clean this place up, and I'll think of something to explain to my mom."

Clare woke everyone up and got everyone to help clean up. All the laundry was being done, movies and video games were in order, and the dishes were done. Everyone, including the girlfriends stood in the living room waiting for Clare's "brilliant" idea. "What if the girls pretend to be my roommates and I'll pay for you guys to leave and go see a movie or something?"

The girls agreed, and so did the guys as long as she gave them extra money for pizza. But as she headed to the door to rush them out. Once she opened it, there stood her mother in about to knock form. "MOM?"

"Hi Sweetie!" She grinned huge, but then dropped when she saw the four guys standing behind her. "And who are these gentleman?"

Clare looked back at them then at her mother, hesitating, "just…some…classmates. Were over to study for the big test this week in…"

"Psychology," Sav blurted.

"I didn't know you were taking Psychology classes. What happened to English?"

"Oh it's just a little minor thing." Clare covered up. "Come in! Come in! They were just _leaving!" _

"No, let them stay! I want to meet all your little friends."

Clare slapped herself mentally. She introduced them as she guided her mother inside. "This is Jake, Sav, Adam, and Eli."

"Nice to meet you. So where are your roommates?"

Clare turned her to the couch where the girls sat. "My roommates. Anya, Julia, and you know Alli."

"I thought your mom said you had your own apartment Alli?" Helen asked sitting next to her.

Alli hesitated, glancing over at Clare mouthing 'improvise'. "I did…but I wanted to be with Clare this year so I moved in."

"Oh, that's nice. But wait. I thought you said you had four roommates?" Helen asked, making Clare once again mentally slap herself.

"Oh yeah…" She looked amongst the girls who shrugged, then over at the guys. "Our other roommate…her name is…" She caught eyes with Eli smirking and looking at the floor. "Eliza."

Eli shot his head up in confusion. He leaned back to whisper to Adam, "did she really just pick a girl version of my name?" Adam shrugged.

"She's on a trip this week. Something for…"

"Her _spanish_ degree. They traveled to Mexico this week for something." Anya covered Clare's lie.

"Oh, isn't that nice!" Helen was so oblivious, Clare couldn't help but smile. "So when do I get the grand tour?"

Clare made Helen follow her toward the hall. "We can't go into any of the girl's rooms because, you surprised me with coming. They didn't get any time to clean. So they've asked me not to show you them. But down there"-Pointing to Jake's room-"That's…Julia's room." She made her way to Sav's door. "Anya's. And the bathroom is right here." Dragging her mother up the stairs pointing out the other bathroom. Then calling Adam's room Alli's and made Eli's room be Eliza's before opening her bedroom door. "And this is my room."

"It's so beautiful. You always had an eye for interior decoration. But I can tell you didn't get your say on the whole house huh?" Her mother judged as she looked at all the pictures on her desk and nightstand. "Reminds me of your bedroom back home." Helen sat on her bed, looking as though she was going to have an emotional moment.

"Alright then…" Clare clapped her hands together. "We better get back down there with _the girls_. I can tell Anya to make us some tea and…"

"Will you stop it Clare." Helen words were harsh, and threw Clare off. "I know those girls aren't your roommates."-Clare's jaw dropped-"You're living with those _boys _aren't you?"

Clare paused before speaking. "What gave it away?"

"One, you didn't get the best actresses to be your roommates. I know Alli doesn't live here. Two, you were rushing those guys out like a secret, I know you Clare. I can read you like a book when you're lying. Plus, you didn't put away your framed picture on your nightstand of you and those guys in front of the house."

This time Clare literally slapped herself. "Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm disappointed." Clare looked down when her mother answered, but shot up at her next words. "Pack you bags. I'm taking you home."

"What?"

"Clare, I can't have you live with these boys. I've told you before guys only want one thing. They will take advantage of you and hurt you. You need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"NO!"

"Clare Diane—"

"Don't 'Clare Diane' me! I'm not leaving! These guys are great. They're fantastic people. And amazing friends. And I'm not going to just move out because you told me to!"

"You're going to turn out like one of those common whores living with them!"

Clare's face dropped at her mother's words. She couldn't believe what he mother was saying to her. "Mom. I'm not going to have a giant orgy with them. They're my roommates."

"Oh really?" Helen asked, and Clare could tell by her tone, her mother had something up her sleeve. "If not an orgy, then which one are you having sex with?" Clare's eyes widened, now hating herself. She was lost with words. "I assumed when I noticed you weren't wearing your abstinent ring. Plus there's a condom in your trash can. And I bet you haven't even been going to church either!"

"Mom…mom I can explain."

"Save it! I'm taking you home! Hopefully Reverend Duncan can get some sense into you and bring back my innocent baby." Helen was letting herself tear up for dramtic effect. Her mother always was the mellow dramatic one. She threw a bunch of her clothes into a bag and ran out the door.

Clare raced behind her. "Mom! Stop! You don't have to do this! Please!" All the guys stood up as they heard the yelling coming down the stairs. "Mom! Listen to me!" Tears were trickling down Clare's face.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eli asked, which made Helen stop and look at him.

"Which one of you besmirched my baby girl?" She screamed. All the guys turned heads, but looked back at Helen. "Let me guess. It was you!"-she strolled up to Eli-"My Clare has always had a thing for the dark, bad boy types."

"I'm sorry Ms. Edwards. I don't know what your talkin—" Eli was interrupted by Helen slapping him in the face. "What the hell?"

Jake bit his lips, swaying from side to side, about to step forward. When Clare's voice spoke up, "KC!" All eyes turned to her. "My ex-boyfriend. I slept with him." Jake's eye widened at her statement.

"KC? Who's KC? When did you have a boyfriend?" Helen started yelling.

"That's why I never tell you about my relationships because you always yell at me for being in them. But you were wrong! KC didn't just want sex. He wanted me. He was too obsessive and controlling! That's why I dumped him. And it was one of the hardest things I had to do. But it was right. And that's why these guys have helped me get through it!" She staggered over to the guys, standing in front of them. "And for once, I'm _not _going to follow your dumb rules. Because I've been happy! Happier than I was when I still lived at home. And it's all thanks to these guys."

Eli grabbed her hand and smiled at her, then Sav put an arm around her shoulders. Helen dropped Clare's bag after keeping still for a while. "These boys are being gentleman?"

"Don't know any better men."

Helen rolled her eyes. "Fine you can stay." Clare ran up and hugged her mother.

XXX

They guys and Clare and Helen sat at The Dot drinking milkshakes. All laughing and sharing Jokes. "Mmm…you were right Clare. These are the best milkshakes ever. Give Riley my compliments. But I could really use a hot tea now."

Clare chuckled, "Here let me get you your tea mom." She walked up to the counter and told Riley to make a hot chia tea.

When Jake appeared behind her, walking in front of her. "Well your mom is a rather strange one." Clare agreed with a smile. "So…How'd your mom know?"

"She found the condom in the trash can."

"Oh…I'm sorry. But, why'd you say you slept with KC?" He whispeared low that only Clare could hear him. "I mean, why didn't you just let me take the heat."

"Because, she definitely wouldn't have let me stayed if I was sleeping with someone _in _the house. Plus, I like what we have going on." She touched his hand that was on the counter. "And I don't want to ruin it." They smiled at each other, until Clare's dropped after the sound of the bell. "Oh my god."

"What?" Jake looked back to see KC standing at the door, eyeing Clare, then KC spoke up, "Clare I need ot talk to you!"

Jake marched up toward him. "Seriously! How many times do I have to beat you up!" Eli and Sav noticed and joined Jake as they grabbed KC and dragged him out of the establishment.

"Who was that?" Helen asked Adam.

"That…That's KC." Adam answered, and Helen ran up to Clare asking if she was alright.

The guys came back in. "Hopefully that keeps him away for good," Eli said highfiving Jake.

Helen talked to them, "You guy's really are protective over my Clare."

Eli hugged Clare from the side. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt our Clarebear. Either of us. She's become part of our family. And will do anything to keep her safe, 'cause, well…that's what families do."

Helen grinned at them. "Honey…I love your roommates."

They both went in for another hug, and Clare turned her head against Helen's shoulder to look over at her guys. "Me too." Jake's smile caught Clare's eyes and she bit her lip.

XXX

Around Midnight, Clare sat on her bed reading her book when a knock was heard against the door. Eli's head poked in. "Hey. Mind if I come in."

"Course not." She set her book down, as he made his way over,sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight. Today was a really wild day…Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I should be asking you. You're the one who got slapped." She smuggly smiled at him.

He rubbed his cheek. "Yeah…your mother slaps pretty hard for a fifty year old. But hey. She was…decent. I liked her."

"Well thanks. For standing with me. You immediately jumped my side while the others hesitated. And again, with the whole KC thing." She grabbed his hand. "You're a great roommate. And an even better friend."

"Well I try." His smirk that she loved so much appeared. "So when were you going to tell us you had sex with KC?" He leaned back on her bed as if he was waiting for a full story.

Clare was caught off guard, so she thought of the first thing that came to mind. "It was just something that happened one night when you guys were out. But whatever…I regret it anyway."

"I'm sorry Clare." She grinned at her comforter, avoiding eye-contact. "Well, you have a good night sleep. You deserve it. Because I mean…we you got to be well rested for that Psychology test." She giggled at his sarcasm. "Good night Clare."

"Night Eli." He pulled her in for a hug. Then when they pulled away he pecked a kiss on her lips. He licked his lips a little speechless. And Clare covered up for him. "A good night kiss between friends. It's cool. Riley and I share kisses like that all the time."

"Cool. Just making sure I didn't accidently throw you off or give you a wrong message or anything." Eli said standing up and backing away to her door. "So, we're cool?"

"We're cool."

"Alright night Clare."

"Night_ Eliza_." She nonchalauntly said picking her book back up.

"Ha Ha! Real funny!" His sarcasm continued as he exited. Leaving her to chuckle at herself.

* * *

><p><strong>A little strange of a chapter. But yeah. It's what came out. I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think. Just leave me a review. Please and thank you! Okay, I know a lot of you like the descriptive Sex scenes and stuff, but like I said I'm more of a screenplay person. So writing them just come out annoying to me for some reason. I'm weird like that. So sorry. And yes, Jake and Clare DID have sex. But all you Cake haters, I still recommend still reading because if you stop you will never know the ending and it will haunt you forever! XD Well I'll be back next Friday with Chapter 15! :D <strong>

**Don't forget to review. I love them oh so much! A lot of you say really nice stuff. Even if in it you guys are saying how much you hate a couple and like another better, etc. A lot of you are still saying that you will keep reading just because you like it. And that just makes me so a happy, and feel really good about myself. Thank you! You all are amazing! I love you all! (I know I'm being such a sap) But whatever! I love my readers so much. Because a writer is nothing without their readers. Thank you again! :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	15. Date Nights

**Here's Chapter 15! Don't have much to say but READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Clare walked out of the theater, taking a breath of the fresh air after sitting in the crowded theater for over two hours. Suddenly, some hands poked her side and she jumped with a high-pitched scream, twisting in the air to face him. Eli stood their laughing, grabbing his sides from the hilarity. She started to slap his shoulders shouting, "Don't do that you jerk!"

He wiped a fake tear away, standing back up straight. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. But hey can you blame me? You were the one that was practically jumping into my lap every time the camera turned." He shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, smirking at her as they started to walk toward the parking lot.

"Hey I _told _you I don't like scary movies, and you were the one that dragged me to one anyway!" Clare argued.

"Oh please. It wasn't even that scary. I got to show you 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre' or 'Night of The Living Dead'. That's what you call _good _horror films. And I'm not talking about the remakes either! Not these pathetic fancy graphics ones we get today. The real old horror films where it's just the actors, the setting, and the camera and they just scare the fuck out of you!" He screamed the end of the sentence.

Clare sped up. "I think I'll pass."

"You're right. You'd be in my lap the second a zombie appeared." He laughed, and Clare shoved him. "Feisty! Y'know, if I didn't know any better. I would think you _wanted_ to hold me the entire movie." He raised his eyebrows seductively.

"Only in your dreams Goldsworthy!" She walked around to the passenger side of Morty.

"Which I make sure I have every night!" He smiled at her, while she rolled her eyes waiting for Eli to unlock the vintage car and have to reach over to hand unlock Clare's door.

Sliding into her seat and buckling her seatbelt she replied, "And how would Julia think about that?"

He shrugged. "Eh…a dream's a dream. Can't really control them. Sometimes they mean nothing at all." Clare nodded, taking his statement more seriously than he was putting it. "But sometimes they mean _everything_."

She hesitated before saying, "What like that Freddy Krueger is going to kill you in one?"

He chuckled as he turned on the ignition. "Not exactly what I meant. But hey, I'm just glad you know is name. Otherwise, I would have to kill you."

She giggled at his sarcastic seriousness. "I had a really great time tonight Eli. I'm glad we finally did this."

He glanced away from the road to look at her. "Me too. Sense your mother blew our last plans. Getting out. Just the two of us. Just like when you first moved in. It's nice."

"I know what you mean." Clare's smile distracted Eli for a moment, quickly moving his attention back to the road. She bit her lips together to keep from laughing, allowing the silence to overcome the two and having the music consume the car.

When they returned home, pulling Morty into the garage next to Betsy. Once the engine was shut off Clare smiled, "Tonight was fun…we should do it again."

"Yeah." Eli stopped her from getting out. "Hey Clare. I can't help but feel like you still feel edgy about our little kiss the other week."

Clare gave him a strange look. "No. I'm fine. It was just a goodnight kiss. Didn't mean anything. We already decided this, didn't we? It was nothing than an innocent kiss between friends."

"Yeah…You're right. Just making sure." He started to rant nonsense, where Clare immediately stopped him.

"We're just friends Eli. No need to get all flustered over one kiss. It meant nothing. You have a girlfriend. We're roommates. We're good." He nodded at her statement, and then watched her get out of the car.

Later that night, Clare stood in the bathroom brushing her teeth before bed. "Nice PJs Edwards," Jake's voice spoke from the doorway.

Clare spit her mouthwash out into the sink before she choked on it. She wiped her lips while she turned to face him. "What are you doing up here? Last time I checked, your bedroom was downstairs."

He chuckled making his way toward her. "And miss this sight. I think not." His hands grabbed her waist trying to pull her in, but she pushed his hands away.

"We have to be careful. No one can figure out about us."

"Can't we live dangerously?"

Clare gave him a look. "Please, and let a catastrophic meltdown within the house. I don't think so." She walked out of the bathroom and toward her room.

"You make it sound so horrible that we're dating," he said following her down the hall.

She shushed him. "Eli's in his room," she hushed.

Jake rolled his eyes. "It's midnight. He's probably got his noise-canceling headphones on and blasting like The 69 Eyes or something. It's fine." She gave him a look. He sighed and started to whisper, "Fine. But only if you promise me that I get you tomorrow night? The guys are out of the house all night. Staying over at the girlfriends…"

She smirked with smug eyes. "Fine."

A grin grew on his face looking down at her. She looked away, glancing up with her eyes once. He let a light chuckle pass his lips, before shooting his head down to peck a kiss on her cheek. Before turning around and racing back down the hall. He stopped at the stairs, looking back at her before going down them. She blushed, holding in her giggles falling back into her room.

XXX

Eli rolled his sleeves up as he walked toward the back door. "Alright. I'm off to Julia's. I'll be home first thing in the morning."

Clare walked away from the stove. "Yes, _father_," she sarcastically implied.

He gave her a look with a smirk. "You know, with everyone out and Jake having that date tonight. I don't want you to be stuck here all alone; I can blow Julia off if you don't want to be stuck here alone all night?"

"No. I need some time alone. Go have fun! I'll find something to pass the time." She smiled and so did he.

"Alright. Have fun. Call me if you need anything." He grabbed her arm and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She nodded as she watched him leave. He walked back in and she grabbed his keys on the counter, tossing them to him. "Thanks. See you in the morning."

Clare went back to stirring the sauce when she was suddenly spun around and caught into Jake's arms. He pressed his lips against hers without even speaking. Her hands rubbed the back of his neck and ran up to his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up to sit her on the Island. When they pulled away she let out a deep breath. "Don't you have a _date_ to get to?"

He huffed. "You're right. I can't let the pretty lady go waiting."

"Oh really? She's pretty. What else is she like?"

"Well you know she's funny and sweet. Smoking hot." Clare blushed while trying to keep herself from giggling. "She has the cutest laugh, and the prettiest eyes. Plus she doesn't get mad when I do this." His lips jumped to her neck, nibbling one her collarbone as he pushed her sleeves off her shoulders.

She let her laughter out as she pushed him off. "C'mon! Let's at least have dinner first!" She jumped off the counter and back to the stove.

XXX

Clare set the dishes in the sink as Jake stretched at the table. "That was a remarkable dinner Clare!"

"Thank you. It's my grandma's recipe."

"Well let's hope you didn't inherit e_verything _from your grandmother." He pulled her onto his lap kissing her neck again.

"Oh my god. Gross!" They both laughed at her comment, as he pulled her face to his kissing her.

He drew away pressing their foreheads against each other's. "So, we have all night. Eli's at Julia's. Adam's at Alli's. Sav and Anya are visiting her parents. No one will be home until morning. What should we do for the rest of the night?"

"I can think of one or two things."

"You sure?" He asked. She bit her lip as she got up and guided him up to his feet. They started to head toward the hall when Jake chased her into his room by tickling her. She pushed him up against his wall, where he grabbed her thighs to pick her up and throw her on his futon with him on top of her.

XXX

Eli, Adam, and Sav walked into the house the next morning. "So how was mama and papa McPherson?" Adam asked Sav.

"Oh it was amusing. They are quite the couple. Did you know Mrs. McPherson survived cancer?"

"Cool. She must be a great woman," Adam said. "Eli how was your night with Julia?"

Eli smirked. "My sex life is my own business." He exchanged them a wink. "Well hey, you guys get the food together for the Campus Picnic today. I couldn't take a shower at Julia's so I'm going to quickly take one and wake up Clare. She must have forgotten that the Picnic is today."

Eli raced upstairs taking off his shirt. He knocked loudly on Clare's door. "Clare! Wake up sleepy head!" When he was about to walk into his room, he stopped then knocked again. "Clare?" He opened her door and noticed her bed made and no sight of her. "Clare?" He took off running down the stairs, turning to the kitchen. "Guys, Clare's not in her room!"

"What? Her car is still here. Where would she be?" Sav said.

"I'll call her." Adam pulled out his phone and called her. There was a vibration from the couch. Eli dug through her purse that sat on it and found her cellphone. Adam hung up, "Where could she be?"

Eli ran toward the hall and to Jake's room. "Jake! Are you here?" He yelled, then he opened the door stating, "Dude, Clare's gone do you know—" He shut himself up from the sight he saw before him. Clare and Jake shot awake covering themselves with the sheets. Adam and Sav came up behind Eli both shouting, "OH MY GOD!"

"Eli! Adam, Sav! We…We can explain!" Clare stuttered gripping the sheets she held passed her breasts nervously.

Eli's eyes tensed staring at Clare's horrified face. Jake rubbed his eyes, avoiding eye-contact with his roommates. Adam could practically feel the tension in the room, so he spoke up, "Um…Guys let's just go get ready for the picnic."

Eli turned around and stormed out, shoving Sav and Adam as he passed. Adam ran after him shouting, "Eli!" And Sav shrugged as he left them.

"Fuck!" Clare mumbled. "I knew this would happen."

"Clare. Everything will blow over and it'll be like nothing happened," Jake comforted.

"Whatever. I'm going to go change for the picnic." She slipped on her clothes before leaving to her room. Jake groaned falling back on his bed.

**I know this one was kind of short. Sorry. But hey, Drama is starting! Wait to you learn some other shit too! SECRETS! **

**Well hey, next chapter is called "The Picnic", how is everyone going to be civil at the Campus Picnic after figuring out Jake and Clare's little secret. Will others be revealed? You guys can figure out MONDAY if I can get at least 25 Reviews for this Chapter by Monday Morning! :D :*(^_^) ~Eli**


	16. Drama at the Picnics

**Hey sorry I was busy all day. JUST got on the computer. Well here is Chapter 16 of the story you all love! READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Alli skipped over to the long food table, linking arms with Adam and kissed his cheek. "Hey sorry I'm late! What did I miss?"<p>

Adam glanced over at their picnic spot and Alli followed, confused. On the large blanket laid in the shade under a tall tree. Eli was up against the trunk playing with a lighter with an unamused, furious look on his face, as Julia looked bored eating her food next to him. Sav and Anya were up and around doing the games set up around the park. But Clare and Jake sat on the bench near the playground awkwardly talking to one another.

When Alli gave Adam a look, he answered, "This morning, when Sav, Eli, and I got home….we found Clare and Jake in his bed together."

Alli's jaw dropped. "Like, they fell asleep talking and—"

"They were naked Alli," Adam stated to shut her up about her denial. "No one has been talking all morning. Eli is ignoring e_veryone. _Sav is just not bothering. I guess he doesn't really care, or he's just ignoring it. I can't even talk to Jake. I'm so mad at him. Everything is fucked up now."

"You're mad? I'm Clare's _best _friend! And she didn't tell me. I'm hurt." Alli pouted. "I'm going to go talk to her." She marched over to the bench they sat at and grabbed Clare's wrist with no greeting, just force. She pulled her over, away from Jake so he couldn't hear. "What the hell?"

Clare didn't respond, glancing back at Jake then to her friend. Alli spoke up again, "I'm your best friend! How could you keep that you and Jake are dating from me?"

"Because…If you knew, you would tell Adam, then Adam would tell the house and everything would turn to hell over nothing because we're not really dating."

"Oh so you're just sleeping with him because you two have _needs _or something?" Alli glared at Clare.

"Alli, you know I'm not like that. And you're the one talking. You hooked up the second you were alone with a guy you've hated all semester!" Clare yelled, backing away slightly.

"Yeah, but Adam and I are now in a relationship!"

"Well Jake and I were going on dates and hanging out. I guess you could say we were dating. But it was like we were two really good friends having fun. Then, I just felt ready, and I was. We've only slept together twice so…"

"So now all of a sudden my abstinent best friend I've known since ninth grade is having 'Friends With Benefits' with her roommate?"

"You know I decided against my abstinence a long time ago—"

"Yeah, but you said only if you love the guy!" Alli took a breath to lower her tone. "Do you love Jake?"

Clare hesitated. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped herself. "Yes…maybe…I would say so…"

"Clarebear." Alli grabbed her shoulder. "If you have to question it, you're not in love with him."

"But…but…"

Alli pulled Clare in for a quick hug, and when she pulled out she looked her in the eye stating, "I know he's your friend, and you've been spending a lot of time with him. And I understand why you could be attracted to him. But are you sure you really want to be with him?"

Clare looked over at Jake who was talking to one of his other friends. Jake waved at her when he noticed her looking. She smiled, and then looked over at Eli and Adam, who had now joined him by the tree. Adam was glaring at Jake and Eli glaring at her. Eli then got up following Julia who stormed off. "Right now. I'm not sure about anything."

Alli linked her arm around Clare's, now walking together, saying, "Tell me how this all started."

XXX

Adam sat down on the blanket, speaking to Eli, "Whoa, you might want to cool it with the lighter dude. You _are_ under a tree." Adam allowed a chuckle escape from his lips.

Eli looked over at his friend, narrowing his eyes and tossed the lighter in the grass next to him. "This…This is all so…_wrong!"_

"You're preaching to the choir buddy." Adam took a large bite out his giant sandwich. "I told him not to go there."

"Wait you knew?"

Adam took a moment to chew and swallow before answering, "No…I suspected it for a little while, so I brought up to him and told him that it would ruin the household if he did. He told me they had this moment where she felt like the only person in the world and…"

Eli growled. "He's such a dumbass!" Eli looked over at Jake as he got off the bench to talk to someone. "We're all roommates; he should realize that a relationship with other roommates is forbidden."

Julia dropped her chicken leg with an annoyed sigh. "Can we please shut up about this? Can't we just have fun?"

Adam continued eating, staring down Jake. But Eli looked down at her with an apologetic look. He bit his lip as he looked back up to see Jake wave at someone. There he followed the wave and his eyes met with Clare's. One hand massaged the other while watching her blue eyes quake as if she was about to cry.

"Oh my god!" Julia's harsh voice yelled standing up and storming off.

Eli quickly followed her for a few meters when he caught her arm stopping her. "I'm sorry. I promise we will have fun for now on. C'mon. I'll go win you a bear." A smile grew on his lips, but she didn't believe it.

She yanked her arm out of his hand. "It's not that Elijah!" Eli's grin vanished. "You love her!"

"Clare? NO! I'm just upset that one of my best friends would nail our roommate that—"

"You have feelings for!" She cut him off, and his mouth dropped. "Admit it Eli. You've fallen for her since she moved in. I've seen the way you look at her and talk to her. She was with KC when you and I got together. You were only with me because you couldn't have her."

"That…That's not true!" Eli's innocence crossed his eyes.

She sighed. "You even mumble her name in your sleep!" Eli's mouth dropped in shock. She grabbed his hand, speaking in a low voice, "I care about you, but now it's just been pathetic. I can't do this anymore Eli. I've known for a long time, and I have just ignored it."

"Julia, please?"

"No. I…I just can't. Good luck Mr. Goldsworthy. Because I'm done playing your games and believing in something that will never be." Julia said staring him straight in his eyes. She turned from him walking away. Eli called her name again and she just stated, "Goodbye Eli!"

XXX

Clare found Jake shooting baskets at one of the games. She watched him miss a basket and she said, "You suck!" He looked back to see her grinning face.

"Like you could do any better!"

"Let's see." Clare stepped forward and confidently shot a basket, which bounced off the rim and out of the set up making Jake catch it before it hit the ground. "Opps."

"Here, let me show you." Jake handed Clare the ball and held her arms up, aiming at the basket. He instructed her, the hand motions and let her take a shot. She got it in, lightly cheering as she blushed. Then backed away a bit with a feeling of awkwardness as she watched the faces of the people around. She stretched on her tippy toes to peck a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away to see KC standing a mere twenty feet away looking at her.

He made his way up to her, and she stopped Jake when he was about to pounce on him. "Hey, Clare. Can I talk to you?"

"Haven't we beaten you up enough yet?" Jake rebelled, and Clare put her arm out when he took a step forward.

"Yeah. I believe that sounds reasonable." She left Jake and walked side by side with KC. She didn't speak, waiting for her ex to make the first move.

"So…you're with Jake now?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah…sort of." Clare uncomfortably grinned. He replied with confusion but she cut him off, "It's a really long story. Can you just tell me what you need?"

"I…I just wanted to say. I'm sorry Clare, for everything." She stopped them in their tracks to look into his remorseful eyes.

"You really mean that?"-he nodded-"Well thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Well I thought…maybe if you…I don't know…wanted to—"

"Clare!" Eli's voice cut him off. Clare turned around to see his face as he ran up to her. Her smile was relaxed yet so excited. "Is this guy bothering you?"

"No. KC just apologized. What were you going to say?" She looked back at KC.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter right now."

"Alright then. I'll see you around then?" He nodded at her response before taking off. She turned to Eli looking to the ground. "You're speaking to me. Does this mean you're not mad?"

Eli took in a breath and looked away for a moment. "No. I'm still mad. But for good reason. I just don't think the silent treatment is the best way to treat the situation."

"So…do you want to talk about it or…?"

"I just came over to tell you we're leaving." She sighed as she watched him keep an expressionless face as he turned around and headed toward their picnic spot where Sav and Adam were cleaning up.

XXX

Adam walked into the house, immediately yawning and heading to bed with no words but "goodnight". Sav took a spot at the table after pouring himself a bowl of cereal, as Jake took a seat on the couch. Eli and Clare ran into each other both trying to walk through the doorway; he rolled his eyes moving in front of her.

"Is that it? You're just going to silence me out forever? Only talk to me when you have to tell me we're leaving somewhere," Clare argued following him into the kitchen. He pulled out a beer to drink. "Is the knowledge of Jake and I dating just _so _horrible? Sav doesn't care. Adam's letting to put it aside. Why can't you?"

Eli glared at her. Then Jake's voice spoke, "Clare, just let it go. Let him be mad. Why does it matter if he cares? He's just being a hard head!" Eli's eyes looked over at Jake, eyeing him.

"Because!" Clare yelled, but took a couple seconds to think. "He lives with us! And you two are best friends. I'm not going to let your friendship fall because of me. Plus, I don't think I could live with myself"-She looked up at Eli-"If you hated me forever."

"Why not you try then?" Eli crudely said walking away.

Clare shouted. "Fine! What if Jake and I just end things if it can just make everything go back to normal?"

Eli stopped, turning slightly, but not looking at her. Jake jumped from the couch. "What? I think we both have a say if we break up or not."

Clare tilted her head to give him a look. "Oh c'mon Jake. We both know we weren't serious anyway. Maybe it would be best if we just went back to being friends, for everyone."

"No!" Jake marched next to Eli. "The problem isn't _us _Clare. It's why Eli is so pissed about us. He's the issue!"

Clare sighed. "Can't you just tell us why you're mad Eli. Then we can figure out some common grounds and fix everything."

Eli didn't speak. "He's just mad because Julia dumped him today," Sav blurted out eating a spoonful of his cereal.

Clare looked back at Eli with concern in her eyes. "Really? Why? What happened?" She touched his arm but Eli yanked his away. He grunted at Sav and Clare said, "Eli, just tell me. We used to be able to tell each other everything."

"Yeah dude. What happened? Just tell us," Jake stated and Eli's glare got darker.

Clare watched him in confusion. "It's because he's in love with you Clare." She looked around him to see Adam in the hall. "He has been too. For a long time."

Eli squinted his eyes at Adam. "That's not true!"

"Oh please! I heard you and Julia's fight." Adam pulled a notebook from behind his back as we walked over to Clare's side. "And how do you explain your little _fictitious_ love story staring _Clare Edwin _and _Ari Golds." _

Eli furrowed his brows, jumping to grab the notebook from Adam, yet failing. Clare pulled it from Adam's hands when he pulled it away from Eli. "Let me see that." She flipped through the book skimming lines. One caught her eye making her mumble it out loud, "_Clara never looked as beautiful as she did when we woke up the next morning. Her deep blue eyes stared into mine, so innocent yet powerful. She had a control on me that she had no idea. And that's when I had to say it, 'I love you Clara.' However, my voice choked. I never said it out loud. My chance was gone as she got up and left the tent and me."_

She looked up at Eli; he was avoiding eye-contact with an angry, scared expression on his face. "Is…Is this true? Is this how you feel?"

He didn't answer. Jake watched Clare's face turn from shocked to a smile weakly tug at the corner of her lips. He looked at Eli looking over at her, then looking to the floor. "That's it Clare!" Everyone looked at him. "You're going to have to choose. Me? _Your boyfriend._ The one who has been there for you as everyone else was busy with their girlfriends. Or the guy that was always _with _his girlfriend instead of telling you the truth. They guy that didn't admit his feelings for you. Who wasn't your first. So who's it going to be? Me or Eli?"

Clare stared blankly at the two boys. "I…I…I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think! :D Well I'll be back Friday with the next chapter! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli<strong>


	17. Just One Night

**Here is the third to last chapter of 4 Guys and a Clare! Well, I hope you all saw my little promo. If not, then go to my Homepage on here and check it out on my Youtube page(Link in the about me thing). :D Well don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"So, have you made your decision yet? It's been almost a week!" Riley stated throwing a ball into the air and catching it as he lied on Alli's bed.<p>

"I'm not sure. It's like…honestly…I have no idea." Clare grabbed another piece of chocolate lying on Alli's sofa.

Alli walked in with three hot cocoas. "Clare you can't let this charade go on forever. They told you to choose Sunday and its Thursday night! Even Adam says Eli isn't talk to him anymore. This has gone on too long."

Clare shot up into sitting position. "Don't get me wrong. I love Adam to death but it was kind of cold to tell everyone Eli loves me and pull out his journal too." Alli rolled her eyes. "You know…what I need is one night to _not _talk about this. One night where I can forget everything, and that's why I came here tonight. I hate being the most hated person in that house right now. I needed to get out."

"I'm sorry. We will shut up about it," Alli said sipping from her mug.

Riley jumped up. "I have a great idea! Be my date to the banquet tomorrow night! Zane's sick so he can't go."

Clare raised her eyebrow. "I don't know….the football banquet. It'd be weird seeing KC with all this drama that's already going on."

Riley pulled his hot chocolate away from his lips to wipe them with the back of his hand. "You didn't hear. KC was kicked off."

"Why?" Her mouth dropped.

"He had a breakdown. He wrecked our locker room then told couch to 'fuck off'. It was kind of scary actually. I'm surprised no one has sent him to a therapist or something. He's getting really frightening. He's even started smoking, and I'm not sure but I think he's drinking too. He seemed drunk at a lot of our practices. Either that or he's just going insane."

Clare's jaw dropped in worry. She thought of the night she dumped him, how explosive and emotional he was being. "Oh…wow…that's…intense."

Riley noticed her mind running with thoughts. "So? What do you say? Be my date?"

She snapped out of it. "I have absolutely nothing to wear!" Everyone giggled at Clare's comment, and that's when Alli jumped in to go shopping the next day to get Clare a dress.

XXX

Adam walked into the bathroom and smiled at Eli. Eli rinsed his toothbrush throwing it into the cup and spit in the sink before storming out.

Adam leaned out the doorway. "Seriously? C'mon Eli! The silent treatment? You haven't talked to me in four days." He caught Eli's arm as he turned with a loud sight. "You have to forgive me dude."

Eli's eyes tensed. "You gave Clare my personal Journal. I thought you were supposed to be my best friend."

"I am dude! That's why I gave it to her. You were going to cause drama by ignoring it. Why not just get it all over with. So what if she slept with Jake. She needed to know you love her too."

"I don't _love _her." Adam responded with a look of unbelief and Eli surrendered, "fine. Maybe I do love her. But I have to get over it. She's going to choose Jake."

"Are you sure about that?" Eli looked back at him waiting for Adam to give him and answer. "She's put off the decision which means she can't choose. You have an equal chance as Jake."

"Yet there wouldn't be a fucking chance if you didn't give her my journal. I could have gotten over it after time."

Adam shook his head. "You practically wrote a novel that paints her as the Heroin. You were not going to get over her anytime fast."

"Then I have to win her heart." Eli's smirk returned. "I have to show her that I'm better than Jake."

"Okay, now you're getting a little evil. Jake's one of our best friends. You got to think about him."

"Do you just hate me?" Eli pouted rudely.

"Obviously not—"

"Are you going to help me or not?" Eli's eyes grew evil yet so innocent. He was desperate and terrified at the same time.

Adam wondered what would have happened if he never gave Clare the journal. Would his friends still be a war like this or would Eli have actually grown used to the fact that the love of his life was dating his best friend. Adam watched his friend's eyes and he replied, "I'm sorry. You're on your own with this. You're the one who wants Clare so badly; you should be able to do get her yourself." He walked passed his friend and went into his room with one glance back at him, a stare filled with concern.

XXX

After Alli made Clare try on thirty different dresses. They found the perfect one which she looked breath taking in. They were heading home when she caught sight of a figure. KC walked out of a house with a duffle bag clutched tightly in front of him. His eyes shook from the glare of the sun when he saw Clare. Clare looked up at him hoping someone would speak and before she knew it she already was, "Hey…"

"Hey…" His voice was quake as he blinked the emotion away from his eyes.

"How are you?"

"Fine." He couldn't form and sentences. He eyed her dress and commented, "That's pretty."

"Thanks…It's for a banquet tonight."

KC looked away out of discomfort. "You going with Jake?"

She paused. "Uh…no…things between me and him are…_complicated."_

"I'm sorry to hear that." His grip on the bag tightened. "How's Eli?"

Clare didn't answer and KC understood. "I'll…see you around..." He started to walk away and before Clare could call out his name, he turned around and said, "I'm always here for you Clare. I'll never leave. Please remember that." A weak honest smile tugged on his lips.

"Thanks KC." She smiled as she watched him walk away.

XXX

At the house Clare laid her dress on her bed as she looked through her jewelry box for the perfect accessories. "You're going to look gorgeous no matter what you add." Clare snapped to look behind her to see Eli's grinning face in her doorway.

"Thank you…" She mumbled to hide her blush as she held earrings up by her hair.

Eli swaggered his way in slowly, running his hands on her nightstand and bed, and then lightly feeling the dress. "Clare? I think…I think you should…"

She got up to pick up the dress and held it against herself in the mirror. "You think I should what?"

"I think…you should let me kiss you." She turned around slowly to eye him, furrowing her brows together. He begged her with his eyes, pleading for an answer.

"No." She walked into her closet with the dress.

"No?"

She walked out with the dress on, holding the strapless bodice against her chest. "No, Eli. Tonight's supposed to be my night to ignore this drama and have fun. Get all this bullshit off my mind…just for one night." She turned her back to him once she stood inches away. "Will you please zip me?"

Eli tightened his jaw, hesitating before zipping up the back of her blue dress. She walked over to her mirror to put her earrings in and fix her makeup effortlessly. "Now if you don't mind I just want to go out with Riley and have _one _drama-free night. Is that so hard to ask for?"

Eli nodded even though she wasn't looking. "But one thing…I believe I deserve it." She straightened up and before she knew it Eli's arms wrapped around her shoulders and his face pressed into the side of her hair. Clare slowly hugged his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. Eli pulled away with a smile, one she hadn't seen in a while. It wasn't even his signature smirk; he was sincere, and happy. She touched his shoulder and leaned in to peck a kiss on the corner of his lips. She let a little, innocent grin cross her face before grabbing her bag and coat. Eli touched the right half of his lips with the tips of his fingers, smiling at the touch. Suddenly, Eli caught her arm and twisted her into his arms to kiss her again. She struggled at first, before falling into it. When they pulled away she pushed him aggressively and grunted as she stormed out of her room.

Clare slipped her coat on as she scurried into the kitchen. She poured a few pain relievers into her palms, putting back the extras that fell out. She filled a glass with tap water and swallowed the pills. She took another sip when a pair of hands grabbed her waist and she choked on her water, aiming her mouth over the sink as she coughed.

"Sorry there. I didn't mean to scare you," Jake said chuckling at her.

"Jake! God I hate you!" She wiped her mouth with a towel.

"Oh, you know you don't." He leaned down to press his lips against hers and she pushed him off.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"C'mon! You've had us waiting all week! Make up your mind already!" Anger crossed his eyes. Clare groaned running away from him. He ran after her, catching her arm. "Clare!"

She batted away his arm. "Don't!"-She took a breath before staring him in his eyes-"I need some time to think. So just…I got to meet Riley." She left leaving Jake to stare at the door.

"So…I know we aren't really speaking often…but hey, you want to get drunk?" Jake looked back to see Eli's smirking at him as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jack. "It'll be like the good old times. Get drunk, do some stupid stuff. Just because Clare hasn't picked one of us, doesn't mean we need to be miserable all night over it." He twisted off the cap and held it out to him. Jake grabbed it and took a swig.

XXX

Riley noticed Clare pushing the food on her plate with her fork, resting her head on her hand. He stood up and held out his hand asking to dance. She took hold of his and let him lead her onto the dance floor. They held each other in a waltz, moving slowly to the song. "You're not having fun."

"No, I am!" She showed her teeth in a wide grin. But Riley's look made her drop it. "It's stupid Jake and stupid Eli. They _both _kissed me today and I really wanted this to be a fun night, and they…"

"You can't get them off your mind." She looked up at him with a look of surrender, and rolled her eyes. "What's so wrong with just choosing?"

"Because if I choose…I might not see the other, or ever talk to him again." Riley pulled her into a hug when she started to hear her ringer of her phone. They pulled away and he followed her as she made her way back to the table to answer her phone. "Hello?"-she paused-"Wait what?"-her mouth dropped, as she stopped her breath-"Oh my god!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! What's going to happen? Don't forget to review, you know I love them! :D Well Chapter 18 will be up on Tuesday! Hope you all like it. I'm kind of proud of it. Well, please tell me what you think! :*(^_^) ~Eli<strong>


	18. Decisions

**haha. You guys really didn't like the cliffhanger huh? XD Well here ya go. READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The roads were empty and dark, with nothing but the dim street lights to light they area. Eli jumped on every bench or short brick wall to try and balance on as Jake drank the Jack, covered by a paper bag. Eli jumped onto the back of a bench trying to keep balanced, except he fell onto the concrete. "Shit!" She limped his way over to sit on the bench. Jake handed him the bottle and Eli chugged a few sips. "See don't you love nights out like this?"<p>

"Yeah it sure does bring back memories." Jake collapsed next to him. "Like when we got high for the first time up at my cabin back in grade ten?"

Eli chuckled, slapping his knee. "Man! We had some good times! Hmmm…." Eli took a moment to think. "Do you think Jason will sell us some weed?"

Jake fell onto his shoulder laughing. "That'd be pretty awesome if he would. It's been a long while since we toked up."

Eli jumped to his feet after setting the bottle down and Jake fell over and started downing it. Eli looked through his wallet to see he had money, pulling it out. "How much do you think twenty-two bucks will get us?"

"You seriously want to get high dude?" Jake took the last sip of the bottle, giving a saddened look when noticing it was empty. Jake sat up, crouching over as if he was about to throw up. "What are we doing Eli?" Eli didn't respond. "We're best friends, fighting over a girl, a Christian girl for a matter of fact, who's literally two blocks away from where we are right now. And here we are drinking booze and trying to buy weed. I don't want to have to destroy my liver just to get along with you."

Eli chuckled at his statement. "Dude! We're having fun. Right now. Clare doesn't matter. But, I need her in my life, _just _as much as I need you man. I can't help but get this feeling that I'm falling apart, becoming more alone each day. My rents are always on the road with bands. Julia's gone. Sav will be gone next year…you and Adam are all I have left."

"I need you too man." Jake slowly stood up and pulled him into a hug. Sounding of the glass bottle clank on the sidewalk when Jake dropped it to rub Eli's back.

Eli and Jake pulled away with large grins on his face and a light laugh. "What an adorable bromance?" Jake's face hardened, as Eli's dropped to worry. They looked over to see KC walking up to them, clutching a duffle bag which his right hand was in. His eyes were glazed over, and his voice quaked as he spoke, "You two are best friends. And you can still let that stay when you're both in love with the same girl. The most amazing girl I've ever met."

"KC…I think y-you should go," Eli tried to relax him. KC's voice was already sounding with regret and Eli knew something bad was coming.

KC took a deep breath, before letting his hand be uncovered by the bag. Eli and Jake backed away in fear. In his hand, he held a hand gun. He glared down at it. "I understand that Clare will never love me. Especially as much as she loves you." He looked up and met their frightened stares. "But…You don't deserve her…"

Jake leaned forward. "KC…calm down. You don't want to do this."

"SHUT UP!" KC's breathing grew heavier. "Since Clare entered my life I lost e_verything. Everything _for her! It's all gone. My friends. Football. College. I couldn't help myself. It's as if, it was what I was meant to do." He tightened his grip on the handle. "Now I'll do anything to get her back."

"Now you're crossing a line! You think killing us will make her love you? This kind of shit won't impress her! If anything it will make her hate you even more." Jake's voice was furious. He stared KC dead in the eyes saying those words to him.

"Yeah man. Do you really want to spend your entire life in jail just because of one girl?" Eli spoke up, his voice shaky from fear.

"You don't deserve her! You're horrible to her. All you ever did was lie. But for some reason she loves you! She wants to be with you. But…she can't be with you!" KC's tears corrupted his eyes. "I'll understand if I can't get her back. But I'd rather go to jail knowing you won't have her." He choked up aiming his gun.

"KC DON'T!" Jake yelled before the gun shot off.

XXX

Clare ran out of the banquet, practically falling down the steps in her heels. Riley followed behind, almost being slammed by the doors that Clare nearly burst through. Her breathing was fast as she booked it down the street. Riley managed to keep up with her as the wind was drying out her eyes, making them watery. Yet, she knew most of them were tears. They found a crowd of people after running for two blocks. She weaved through them, being stopped by yellow tape.

Clare observed the area. There were people with interested faces, some that were broken along the outside of the tape. But she followed her eyes toward a spinning red and blue light. She noticed a police man with a gun in an evidence bag; next to him was his police cruiser. In the back seat, KC's head was down; eyes tight shut and mouth gasping for breath, looking as if he was crying. His arms were behind his back and he turned his head to wipe his tears on the shoulder of his hoody. It broke her heart to look at his damaged self. She couldn't believe her own eyes.

She shut her eyes for a moment to look away from KC's depressing appearance. When she opened, she saw Sav, the one who called her. He was walking over to another police car with a cup of water. Jake sat on the hood talking to a police officer while huddling in a heavy gray blanket. Clare ducked under the tape, racing over to him, ignoring the policemen yelling at her. "Jake!"

Jake looked over and opened his arms to hug her as she jumped to wrap her arms around his neck. She pulled away quickly to look at him. "What's wrong? What happened?" She turned to Sav, her voice was full of distress. "You just told me there was a shooting down here. And that's where He and Eli were… Wait! Where's Eli?"

Jake sighed, avoiding eye-contact. And Sav spoke up for him, "Eli…He was the one who got shot. Adam rode with him to the hospital. We were going to head over after Jake gave his statement to the cops."

Clare choked on her breath at his words. Sav hugged her, asking if she was alright. She hesitated to respond backing away from the two. "I—I'm—going to have…Riley….give me a ride. I'll see you at the hospital." She turned around wiping the stray tears building up, when she met eyes with KC's. He dropped his mouth looking into her eyes. When he realized all he could do was mouth the words, "I'm sorry."

XXX

Jake and Sav ran into the waiting room, where Adam and Riley sat drinking bad hospital coffee. "How is he?"

Adam swallowed his sip. "There was some blood loss. But I think he'll do fine. The doctors are only allowing him one visitor at a time right now because he can't get too excited or anything. But other than that. He's going to be fine. Excluding the bullet wound scar on his side for the rest of his life."

Jake sighed in relief. "Thank god! I'm going to go see him. See how he's doing." Jake got the directions and rushed his way through the halls to Eli's room. He found the room number on the door, grabbing the handle about to turn it, until Eli's laughter sounded through the door. Jake slowly retreated his hand, peeking through the window, mostly being blocked by trays of food.

Jake watched as Eli was giggling at Clare, who was wiping his spilt milk off of her dress. She stormed over to him, waving her finger at him for laughing at her humiliation. Her arms was caught by his hand, smiling up at her even with the drugged expression, he was still admiring her.

"Eli! You owe me a new dress!" She chuckled, pulling her wrist from his grip as she sat on the side of his bed.

"I was just _shot! _But that's okay. All I'm thinking about is what color goes better with your eyes." Eli smirked as she blushed.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jake's smiling face walked in, both of them turning heads. "Hey. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you can only have one visitor—"

"No it's cool." Clare got up and walked over to Jake. "I'm going to see if Riley is back with my clothes yet, and I'll get you another milk while I'm out." She waved them goodbye with a smile as she shut the door on them.

Jake looked back at Eli who held a soft smile on his face. "So…Clare's happy you're alright…"

Eli saw the expression on Jake's face. "Don't worry man. This is just relief and sympathy. She's just glad I'm alive. We each still have an equal chance to be with her. She hasn't made up her mind yet."

"So does that mean you're cool if she picks me?"

Eli held his lips together, licking them before he answered, "Tonight…I was held up by gunpoint by the girl I've loved all year's ex-boyfriend. Then he shot me right under my rib. But, I didn't see my life flash before my eyes or a _white light_. I saw my best friend trying to stop the gunmen. My best friend using his own flannel to stop the bleeding. I saw that I have the greatest best friend in the world. And, I can't lose that. Not even over the most amazing girl in the world."

"Thanks man." Jake's smile grew as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. "So, did it hurt getting shot?"

Eli chuckled with his friend before answering, "Honestly I don't completely remember _getting _shot. Just the pain of you putting pressure on the wound."

"Sorry."

"Psh! God I will never forgive you for saving my life," Eli sarcastically said, allowing both their laughter's corrupt the room.

XXX

The next morning, Jake exited Eli's room, seeing Clare strut down the hall dressed in a t-shirt and jeans with a book bag. She made her way up to him with a smile. "You're done visiting? I was just going to stop in to give Eli his laptop and Journal and all the other stuff he sent me to get." She patted the book bag.

"Nah. I thought he would have more fun with you." Jake's smile made Clare furrow her brows at him in confusion. Jake sighed, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets avoiding eye-contact by looking at the walls and floor before responding looking into her eyes. "Clare…I want you to choose Eli."

"I haven't decided _yet. _Just because KC shot him—"

"Admit it Clare. We had fun. Our few weeks together were memorable. But, don't you agree that the secrecy was one of the best parts? The sneaking around was like the high of our relationship. I noticed how our body language toward each other changed when we were out in public. We were always our happiest just alone in the house. I love you. But Eli—" Jake looked through the window, watching the nurse checking his bandages. "Eli loves you too. Probably more than I ever could. He let you move in with us. He wrote a story about you. Hell! He got shot for you! And you…you love him back."

"But Jake—"

"Don't argue Clare. You two are perfect for each other and you know it. I'm just—you're feelings for me are just a distraction to accept your true feeling for him. At least…I should allow him to have the same chance that me and you had. I got the feeling to actually be with you. But he…he's been spending all semester pining from afar. He deserves his own chance." Jake let a smile cross his lips as she looked through the window at Eli.

"Thank you, Jake," She whispered, biting her lips together. She stretched onto her toes to peck a kiss on the corner of his lips. She entered the room; slowly walking up to a half dressed Eli. The nurse finished up wrapping his wound and said a few things to Clare, as Eli smiled at Clare, leaning forward like the nurse instructed. She patted him on the shoulder, telling him something before leaving.

The nurse exited noticing Jake watching them. Her French accent spoke, "Eli's lucky to have great roommates like Clare and yourself." Jake smirked at her and went back to look at Eli and Clare.

Clare set her bag on the chair, playing with her fingers as she struggled saying the words she wanted to say to him. Eli took a deep breath, winching and grabbing at his wound. Clare grabbed his free hand with a worried look. Her lips mouthed the word "you" multiple times before Eli opened his arms and pulled into a soft, compassionate hug. He pulled her onto his tiny bed next to him, falling back on the pillow. He stroked her hair, trying to pull her closer every time she inched away, afraid to hurt him. He kissed the top of her head, with a beam across his lips.

Jake smiled at the beauty of the sight before him, before turning back to the nurse. "Vous avez un joli accent."

She smiled at him, "Je vous remercie. Avez-vous déjà été en France?"

He chuckled. "Sadly no. Yet I have taken French since seventh grade though."

She bit her lip, and then wrote something on her clipboard. "Well you're missing out." She left him after handing him a piece of torn paper and he started to think as he sauntered off back to the cafeteria. Alli and Adam were picking food from the same tray, giggling and pecking kisses. As Sav and Anya were looking at a newspaper together. Anya getting distracted by the comics and Sav rolling his eyes, but loving all of her amusement.

Adam eventually waved him over, Jake sitting down drumming his fingers. "So…Clare and Eli are together." Everyone silenced at his words. "I'm happy for them. They're perfect for each other." He sighed loudly.

"Something wrong?" Alli asked.

"It's just. Clare and Eli are together. You two are together. Anya and Sav, you guys are graduating at the end of the year. And me…I'm just…lost."

"So, change that," Adam said eating a handful of fries.

Jake gave him a look, then got lost in his own thoughts. He pulled the paper the nurse gave to him, biting his lip as he stared at what was written. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW! The final chapter will be up Friday night! YAY! I hope you all liked it. You will see how it all ends on friday. :D Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli<strong>


	19. New Beginnings

**Okay, I know I said I'd have it up Friday. But I got caught doing all this other shit. I was not able to get on to upload it these passed two days because I had some stuff going on. I very very sorry! Please forgive me! Well here it is! The Final chapter to the oh so popular "4 Guys and a Clare"! I hope you all like it! Don't forget to READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The sound of her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she followed the man through the windowless hall. He was dressed in a uniform, looking back to give her a comforting grin. Entering through a door, he instructed her to sit on a stool next to a window.<p>

Clare hesitated, taking a few breaths before sitting down. She fixed her dress, running her fingers through her hair nervously. She stared down at her lap, digging through her purse for nothing. There was a loud door lock opening and closing, then a sound of chains fumbling together. The guard tapped Clare's shoulder, telling her to pick up the phone.

She looked up watching him, dressed in gray scrubs, sit down through the window. His shocked expression hung his jaw open at the beautiful sight before him. Clare brushed her fingers against the phone, pausing before picking it up. He did the same, biting his lips together.

"Hey…" Clare said with a broken voice.

"Hi…" He responded as his eyes began to shake as his lids tensed.

"How are you?"

She could hear his breathing through the phone. "I—I'm fine…How about you?"

"Good. I've been good…" They stared at each other in silence for a moment. "KC…Wh—why?"

"Why I shot Eli?..." He pulled the phone away and rubbed his eyes. Clare prepared herself to take back her question, but he had already started, "Because…because you loved him."

"Why not Jake though? Jake told me about the night. You knew I was with Jake. Why did you purposely miss Jake and aim for Eli? You didn't even bother to shoot them both either."

"Because, Jake was a fling. I could tell. I've always been able to tell. Clare to me you're easy to read. And that's why I loved you. But you and Eli. I knew you two would wind up together. He was obsessed with you, and you were so in love with him." KC sighed at the end with a saddened look. Clare gave him a look to comfort him. "So how is the emo-boy?"

"Fine. Much better. We don't talk about what happened back in December very often."

"And you two are dating and madly in love?" Clare didn't respond. "I can tell. I knew you two would wind up together. I especially knew it would happen after hearing that he lived, which relieves me greatly."

"Really?"

"Really…" Clare gave a tiny smile and KC continued, "Clare, you met me in a really dark time in my life. And I need to apologize for everything I put you through. I'm so sorry. But, you also helped me. Honestly getting arrested was one of the best things to happen to me. They're helping me here. They have a psychiatrist and everything. And eventually when I get out of here, I'll be a new _sane _man."

They each stirred up a chuckle. "Well I'm proud of you KC." She looked back at the guard signing that their time was almost done.

"Thanks Clare. And thanks for visiting me. I don't know what I would do if you hated me forever. And this helps. I think it'll help me get better."

"Well, I'll try to come visit often if you want me to?"

"If it's not a bother. I'd love that. And hey, if they don't hate me either, bring guests. Maybe even Eli!" He laughed at his joke.

"Eli would love to see you." He shut up after her statement. "He forgives you KC. And he'd probably like to see you. Why do you think he never pressed charges or brought you to court over it? He also wanted me to apologize too. He never meant to come between me and you. But…"

"Tell him don't be. It's not getting in between if it's love." Clare blushed at his comment. "Well I'll see you next time I guess. Have a great life Clare."

"You too. Love you KC. Bye." They each smiled before hanging up their phone. They watched each other until a guard came over and made KC follow.

XXX

Clare got out of the cab, and as she paid the cab driver, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. The cab drove off and she giggled hugging the arms back. Eli's lips brushed against her ear, whispering, "How was your day honey?"

"Mmmm…great!" She shut her eyes and smiled as her head fell back against his shoulder.

"Did KC sweep you off your feet with his charm?" He teased pecking kisses on her neck.

She let out a chortle as she pulled away to face him. "No, he's fine though. He's doing a lot better too. And, if you'd want to, he'd appreciate it if you'd visit him the next time I go."

Eli smirked. "Of course. Even insane people shouldn't feel alone." They smiled at each other before Clare leaned in for a thankful kiss. Once they headed inside the house, the place was cleaned out and looked much bigger than it had for the past year. The furniture was gone and just a few boxes and bags left. Clare let out a sigh and Eli grabbed her hand nudging her, "You alright Clarebear?"

"Yeah…It's just weird. Weird that the place we've called home, we're now saying goodbye." She smiled. "And I mean, I've only been here for a year. But you, Jake, and Sav were here for_ three_."

"Yeah it sucks having to say goodbye to a home. But, it's just we're all moving on. To bigger and better things." He hooked his arm around her shoulders.

Sav and Jake walked out of the hall carrying a side of a large box. Letting out a tired groan as they set it down and Jake spoke up, "Plus, it's not like we're all disappearing forever. We will still be around."

Clare wiped her eyes, even with no tears. "Yeah, like Sav will be able to tear himself away from producing music and interning with bands like Arcade Fire and become a big shot, just to come to dinner one night. And Adam and Alli are gone. Even you…you're leaving too." She shut up as her voice choked up.

"Clare. You need to calm down." Jake grabbed her hand, holding it in front of her. "Of course we will come back. Adam and Alli are only going to be in England for a month. They will be back at the end of July. You know they deserve this trip. And we all know Adam's crazy plan to propose to her when they're on the London eye."

Clare nodded, smiling and not tearing. "Yeah you're right. I still don't like how much they're rushing into that."

"You just hate marriage in general Clare," Sav joshed as she carried a box outside.

She glared at him, trying to hide her smirk. "Well I'll still be happy for them. But even you Jake! You're taking off to France next week!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "To study aboard! I'm coming back. I have to finish off my last year of College!" He comforted and she nodded.

"And you'll promise to call or email or video chat or even text us every night?"

"I promise!" She held out her pinky and he hooked his around hers as they chuckled together. "Well, I have a long drive to my cabin. So I guess this is where we say goodbye, and have our farewells?"

"Goodby—" Clare's phone interrupted her.

Alli's picture appeared and she answered it, with Alli's shrill voice screaming before she could even greet her friend. "ADAM PROPOSED!" There was a loud squeal about deafened her ear.

"Oh wow! I didn't think he would do it so soon!" She pulled the phone away a bit to whisper to the guys, "Adam Proposed."

"You're going to be a maid of honor right?" Alli's voice was full of high spirits and Clare could tell she was practically jumping around in circles.

"Of course!" Alli went off on already having plans for the wedding until Clare interrupted her and telling her she had to go.

XXX

Eli and Jake set Jake's last box in the bed of his truck, strapping them down. "Man. Do you realize this will be our first summer since ninth grade apart?" Eli said with a shocked saddened voice as he shut the back.

"I know. It's weird to think that you're not going to be directly upstairs to me anymore." They each sat on the bumper of the truck, shoving their hands into their pockets as they stared at their feet. "It's going to be interesting."

"Well if you can't find a place before school, you're always welcome crashing at my place."

Jake chuckled looking up at Clare and Sav talking next to his car. "Crash on your couch and have to listen to you and Clare fuck every night again. I'll put that as a last resort."

Eli punched him in the arm as they both laughed. "Hey, you of all people should know Clare is very quiet."

Jake rubbed his arm as he smirked. "Yeah, you're right. But thanks anyway man. Nice to know my best bro is always going to be there for me…even after he stole my girlfriend."

Eli gave him a glare as Jake smiled. "Hey you _gave _her to me. Plus that was almost seven months ago."

"Don't worry, I was only kidding man. You and Clare are perfect for each other. I wouldn't be surprised if you two got married next."

Eli watched Clare hug Sav, and he just picked her up in the hug. "Huh? Really? Maybe. I never really thought about our future. More just, soaking up the time we have together right now."

Sav and Clare ran up to them and Clare opened her arms to hug Jake saying, "I can't believe we aren't going to be roommates anymore. I'm going to miss you! I don't know how I'll survive without your sarcastic humor every night." Jake squeezed her tight, and pulled away pecking a kiss on her cheek.

"You'll be fine. You got Mr. Goldsworthy with you." He motioned toward him as Eli put his arm around her waist.

"Well, hey man. You have a fun drive and a safe flight next week," Sav said as they pulled in for a hug. "Look out for any French hotties. Be sure to send me pictures."

Clare rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Will do," Jake said as he looked away from Clare's look and high-fived him. "Well bye I guess. See you all next semester." Jake walked backwards saying it before getting into his truck and waving at them before driving off.

Eli said his goodbyes to Sav before his departure and Clare climbed into Betsy. Eli leaned in through her window and she said, "I guess I'll see you at our _home."_

He chuckled up a smile. "Yeah. I'll meet you there. I have to pick up something. You just start unpacking the stuff that's in your car and I'll be home with the rest of the stuff that's in Morty. I promise I won't be long."

"Alright," she sighed. "What do you have to get anyway?"

"It's a surprise." His smirk came down to peck a kiss on her lips before running off to Morty.

XXX

Clare unwrapped a picture frame of her and the guys on the porch, setting it down on the mantle above the fireplace of her and Eli's new apartment. Grinning at the smiles each one of them held. Each guy held her up to their torsos, having her horizontal to the ground.

She grabbed another of her and Alli setting it next to the other, until Eli walked in with a box, spooking Clare. He held the box delicately, setting it down on the table. Clare strolled over, "What's that?"

Eli smiled. "You're surprise. Don't be scared. Open it. Just be careful."

Clare lifted the lid of the box revealing a calico kitten circling around a blanket and a black one curled up in a ball, then when they looked up at Clare they meowed. "Oh my goodness! How precious!" She reached in to picked up the calico one and started to pet her lightly. "They're so cute! What's their names?"

"Well I guess that's for you to decide mama Edwards." Eli scratched the boy kitten's chin, as he picked it up.

"How about…Sylvia and Ted?" Eli gave her a look. "Like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes?"

"She killed herself," Eli stated.

"So…It's not like giving her that name will make her suicidal." Clare continued giving kissy faces to the kittens. "Plus, we both adore their work. So why not?"

"Alright. I like it. Well Sylvia and Ted. Welcome to our home." Clare leaned into Eli once he said that, each of them taking but a second to look away at the kittens to look at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Sav's leaving to work on music. Jake's going to France. Alli and Adam are getting married. And Eli and Clare moved into their own place with little Sylvia and Ted at their sides! Everyone's happy! :D So what did you guys think? Please Please review! I'm thinking of making a one or two-shot as a little sequel to this. But I want to know if you guys would be willing to read that or not. It'll have a setting at Alli and Adam's wedding. So it'll be a while later. Not some story about Eli and Clare training their cats or anything. But if you'd be up to that, I want to know. Also if you thought my ending to this was too cliché or if you liked it. I don't know. Well I want to thank all my readers! This has been my most popular story yet! :D Thank you all! I love you! :*(^_^) ~Eli<strong>


	20. UPDATE ABOUT SEQUEL!

**ATTENTION "4 GUYS AND A CLARE" READERS!**

**This is an update message. I am on Summer break so I have loads of free time. So I thought, why not I get started on my_ sequel_ to "4 Guys and a Clare". I'm not sure how long it will be yet, considering I'm still writing it. But for all those fans who have been waiting, I feel like I need to give you all something back! :D It will be posted as a completely different story, so be sure to subscribe to my fanfiction account so you can keep a heads up for when the sequel will come out.**

**Also, I'm going to being giving random little hints and teasers about the new story. So be sure to follow me on my tumblr .com/ and subscribe to my Youtube account **.com/kitteninapool2 because I WILL be making a short little trailer for this story. ****

****And I will give you all a couple little hints right NOW!****

****1) It will take place over a course of about 3-4 days, one of which is Alli and Adam's wedding.****

****2) A new character will be introduced. _(that's a part of the show)_****

****3) The story will be called, "Situations".****

****Now that's all you guys are getting for now! Leave a review and tell me if you are excited for the sequel or not. Remember to follow me on tumblr for any kind of details about "Situations"! Love you all! :*(^_^) ~Eli****


End file.
